【授权翻译】Sex and Occlumency性与大脑封闭术
by LavinyaJia
Summary: A translation of Sex and Occlumency by Graendoll. 原文发布于AO3，性与大脑封闭术授权翻译，角色属于罗琳，情节属于G，我只拥有译文。 战争饶过谁？黑暗结束，黎明却未能驱散阴霾。赫敏终于发现治愈的良方，身边却无人愿意馈赠。偶遇德拉科颠覆了赫敏整个世界，意想不到的救赎出现。
1. 第一章

"你疯了吗？"

未婚夫满脸惊惧，难以置信地盯着她，赫敏觉得一阵潮红漫上脖子。

果然是这样。早知道这不会容易，她还特意喝了勇气魔药，给罗恩倒了杯茶后才敢开口。

可她还是受不了他质询的目光，身体微微扭动着。

"不行。他妈的绝对不行，赫敏。你居然让我……做那个。"

"罗纳德，反应别这么大。"她试着保持冷静，他的过度害怕让她稍稍惊慌。她知道这会很难，但开口前，她担心的更多的是怎么说出所求，而不是未婚夫会失去理智。

"我反应大？这...太过分了！"

"这种幻想很普遍。很多女人都有—— "

"一些疯女人也许有，这完全是变态！"罗恩的眼神仿佛她刚刚归顺了伏地魔。怒火瞬间喷发。她挣扎了几个星期才敢开口，所得就是他质疑自己神经错乱？

"我从来没拒绝过你的任何要求！"

"是，但，"他的声音急促到仿佛看到了蜘蛛或食死徒。"我要的不过是早餐吃香肠和血布丁的时候给我口。你——赫敏，你要我假装——，他妈的，我甚至都说不出来！"

赫敏咽了下口水，低头看着茶杯。这比她想到最糟的情况还要糟。

战后五年，不知道从什么时候开始，她的性幻想转向黑暗。有时，她仍旧觉得自己在贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的魔杖下受折磨，每周都会数次在噩梦中挣扎。她惊醒时，罗恩总会陪在她身边，安慰她，爱抚她，小心翼翼地和她缠绵。噩梦却仍在纠缠。

赫敏开始明白，她需要的不是这些哄小孩的东西。 无论出于什么，她需要更强烈的感觉，来挣脱噩梦的束缚。

罗恩对她总是无尽温柔，他的好意她无比感激，但这不够她应付噩梦的禁锢。短暂的高潮和脸颊上的轻吻并不能阻挡脑子里疯狂的咯咯声，她仍觉得鬼魂附体般分崩离析。

只是单纯不够。

她需要更多。

第一次性事里让罗恩打她，她觉得他几乎抽风了，十分不情愿地照做。也就是那次，前所未有的新鲜感让赫敏恍然大悟。她体会到了平淡性爱不能给予的平静，一个想法在她心里生根发芽，她无法视而不见。

根据她的一贯作风，她认真研究了关于性，性幻想和女性性欲的一切。随着研究深入，她开始对罗恩坦白想要尝试的事情。对于她的大多数要求，他几乎沉默到了拒绝的地步。为公平起见，她要他也分享性幻想。然而，除了一些怪异的魁地奇情景，他基本无欲无求。

至少和她的丝毫不像。

和那丝毫不像。

她试图换种方式。

"很多人都喜欢把控制权交给伴侣——"她被他剧烈的摇头打断。

"我不能谈论这个，...恶心。我不能——"，他从桌子前挣扎起身，撞到了椅子，用力擦了擦脸。他低头看着她，前所未有的陌生眼神让她感到羞耻，脸上潮红加深。

"罗恩..."

"不，赫敏。不，这太过分了。我试过了，真的。我不敢相信你会求我这样做。 我不敢相信你想要我这样做。你完全疯了吗？这不正常。真正关心你的人绝对不会—— "他突然失声。 "我...我得走了。无论如何，我得去酒吧见哈利了，我——我得走了。"

热泪刺痛眼角，喉咙里仿佛有火在烧，"罗恩，求你..."

他没有回应，逃到了卧室。抽屉乒乓作响，咒骂声断断续续传来。随后声音短暂停滞，罗恩幻影移形，干脆地离开。她擦干眼睛看向四周时，他已经收拾好衣服，拿走了几乎所有他的东西。

他走了。她说了想要的，所需的，他却离开了她。

赫敏倒在曾有无限欢爱的房间地板上哭了起来。

* * *

三个月后。

赫敏第十次重读了晚上早些时候猫头鹰寄来的信。几周的研究和谨慎伸出的触角不算白费，她终于找到了一直需要的东西。心怦怦地跳着，不确定是因为害怕还是兴奋。也许都有。依现在来看，都有的可能性最大。

与罗恩灾难性分手后的几周，赫敏一度沉沦。他的回应让她羞耻，让她开始重新思考有关权力幻想的一切。更不用说，那之后对自己情感和理智的怀疑。她也许就是破败不堪。或者，她是被战争完全毁了，真的不正常。忧虑几乎让她窒息。雪上加霜，她还害怕罗恩会泄露她的秘密，嘲笑她，再次羞辱她。

他还没有，目前为止。

不，显然，罗纳德·韦斯莱不会想让任何人知道他的未婚妻——前未婚妻，曾要求他假装强暴她。

她感激他的沉默。她没骂他，尽管他让她无可厚非的欲望感觉像是变态一样。分手以来，他们没说太多。知道他们取消了婚礼，朋友震惊之余不停地追问。她拒绝透露细节，让哈利几乎疯了，直到她威胁要不再理他，他才接受了"不可调和的矛盾"这个答案。哈利说罗恩和她一样，被问到原因时十分抵触，红着脸大步离开，只说两人完全结束了。

现在知道，总好过木已成舟。她不想委屈自己，嫁给一个接下来二十年里不能满足她的男人。逻辑上，她不认为自己是个疯子或变态，或者已经残破不堪，但他的果断拒绝仍然戳心。恋爱之前，他们已经做了太多年朋友，她还没有一次不相信他。但显然她不该这么肯定，他看不起她，抛弃了她，她还后知后觉。

赫敏撇开对罗恩的余念，重新专注于面前信。

_亲爱的女士，_

_若您确定需要服务，请简单给出您欲望的象征。_

_如果我们可以提供，将匿名向您寄出调查问卷，请您按要求完成。_

_不负所望，_

_——Q_

不确定什么能象征她的欲望，赫敏轻咬嘴唇，对猫头鹰上做了个鬼脸。

"你应该也不知道该是什么，对吗？"浅棕色的鸟只是眨了眨眼，迅速转过头去舔舐肩膀上的羽毛。赫敏叹了口气，"你没什么用。"

考虑可能的选择时，赫敏特别留心了信里的措辞。

**欲望的象征。**

赫敏把想到的可能在脑海中飞快列出。她的愿望是实现她的强奸幻想，但该用什么来象征呢？ 她很快排除了像内衣之类的露骨的选择。几次通信过程中，她渐渐意识到这不只是有偿性服务那么简单。主动给神秘的Q寄出第一封信后，她收到的每封信都十分隐秘，安全，甚至还带着些许优雅。

不，这不是那种会接收一条脏内裤的应召服务。

赫敏起身，打量着她的客厅和书房，审视着她随意摆着的书和其他的小玩意儿。从霍格沃茨的旧课本到她之后收集的众多学术专著中，一本书脱颖而出。那是本小巧的革面美杜莎故事。

书里主要写了波塞冬逼迫美杜莎与之交欢，和那之后美杜莎变得法力无边，可以杀死和拯救任何看向她的人的故事，赫敏一直很欣赏它对美杜莎传说的这种特别阐述。美杜莎为众神的欲望牺牲，用自己的美貌去交换可怕的力量，这位美人总是让她着谜。从架子上取下那本小书，她回到正好奇地看着她的猫头鹰身旁。

"这个给你。希望这就足够了。"鸟儿轻车熟路地抓住了她的象征物。确定了它不会在飞行途中掉下后，她快速挠了下鸟儿，看着它跃出窗外飞走。

现在她只能静候佳音。

* * *

德拉科认真看向镜中的自己，将银色袖扣钉在袖口上。他的裤子十分平整，裤摆下是锃亮的龙皮鞋，淡绿色丝绸衬衫在移动时闪闪发光。袖扣与他的图章戒指相得益彰，脖子上墨绿色的领带看起来几乎是黑色。他的唇角微扬，冷漠地笑着。如果外表会影响今天的结果，他可以确定自己万无一失。

"莫比拿来了德拉科主人最喜欢的长袍。"

系好领带，他伸出一只手，接过他整套搭配里需要的最后一件衣服。

"主人还需要什么吗？"

"不，这就是所有了。你可以...去做你想做的事。"

小精灵摇了摇头，笑了笑，露出了数量惊人的牙齿，随后啪的一声离开。德拉科的脸上浮现出一丝厌恶，家养小精灵真是丑陋无比。

德拉科调整了下长袍的腰带和下摆，最后看了一眼镜子，努力让自己看起来更自信些。过去几年，他过得十分艰难，一场场的审判令他喘不过气，年少时，或者至少在战争彻底毁了他的未来和马尔福家族荣耀之前，他从未预想过自己的生活会是这样。父亲一时粗心把家族名声尽毁，他花了五年时间才把马尔福这个词从臭水坑挖出来。而刚刚提交给魔法部的提案，将成为他耐心烤出来的蛋糕上的糖霜。现在他需要做的，就是确保它获批，这样，他才能开始下一步计划。

挂上标志性的假笑，他转向飞路网，消失在绿色的火焰中。

早上十点的魔法部大堂十分繁忙，德拉科深深地吸了一口气，踏出壁炉，走进浩瀚的魔法世界。大多数人都直接忽视了他，只有不几个人看了一眼他的铂金锁扣后，又转身走向自己的目的地。真是可笑，人们仍然害怕他。丁点的行差踏错都能立刻送他上最高巫师法庭，甚至比除一个学步孩子的魔杖还快。

他穿过人群，比往常更加昂首阔步地走向电梯，嘲笑着蜷缩在电梯角落的一群实习生。他们被送去三楼，他的会议安排在那里。从电梯里走出来的时，电梯里传出一声轻微的尖叫，德拉科不禁享受起他们没必要的警惕。至少，这残存的恐惧还算有趣。

他大步走到接待区，桌边戴眼镜的金发女巫微笑着抬起头，意识到正在走近的人是谁后，她立刻眯起了眼睛。德拉科放慢了脚步，挺直身子，至少在他看来礼貌地微笑，不让一丝厌恶出现在脸上。

"我是德拉科·马尔福，今天在这里会见贸易委员会。"

"当然。他们已经在等你了，马尔福先生。"

在克制自己前，他的嘴角还是不耐烦地抽搐了一下，走向橡木门时，他努力地收起了对自己的愤怒。他原本是要早早出现的，但不知怎的，委员会仍成功地赶在他之前弄好一切，好像他们不得不等他一样。他深吸一口气，张开肩膀，藏好情绪，再次换上了微笑后推开门。

"马尔福先生"男人的声音十分冷漠，他看向国际魔法合作部、贸易标准组织和魔法生物部的代表席，只发现了一张熟悉的面孔。不幸的是，他们的熟悉对他并不算好事。

"请坐。"

正拉出椅子的他被人打断。

"实际上，没这个必要。"悠扬的声音来自他唯一认识的那个人。 "我拒绝这个提案，马尔福先生。"

小组的其他人中传来一阵悄悄的低语，德拉科眯起眼睛看着面前那个女人。

"我可以问为什么吗，格兰杰小姐？"

她带着恼火惊讶的表情抬头看他。

"独角兽？绝对不行。"

"你甚至还没听我的报告。"他的下巴收紧，他讨厌自己现在咆哮的声音。

"老实说，马尔福。 即使是你这种人，也该知道不能为了魔药原料谋杀独角兽。这是一种罪过。"

德拉科震惊地看着她。

"谋——你甚至都没读我的提案吗？"他的手紧握住椅背，直到关节变白。"梅林啊！我研究的是麻瓜畜牧业技术。"

刚才请他坐下的那个巫师侧身，开始低声跟格兰杰耳语。如过不是声音太小，德拉科敢发誓他听到了他在问她是否读了提案。摇头之前，她的脸微微发红。

"真是难以置信。"他咬紧牙关。"你甚至都懒得读它？"他知道她脸更红了。 她只看了一眼提案的名字就否决了他。其他几位成员抬起眉毛，许多人开始低声交谈，房间的氛围突然变得不那么正经了。

格兰杰瞪着他目光锋利如刀。不知道是因为他揭发了她的失职，还是单单因为他站在她面前。

"马尔福先生，一些关键点可能被忽视了。也许，我们可以在接下来三周进行进一步审查并重新召开会议？"

其他巫师嘀咕着表示赞同，下午突然空闲，他们显然很高兴。别无他选，德拉科也点头同意，松开紧握着椅子的手，转身离开会议室。金发女巫抬起眉毛看向他，他瞪了她一眼后，开始在她桌子前踱步。几分钟后，会议室的门再次打开，巫师三三两两地走出来。当然，她是最后出来的那个人。

女巫心烦意乱，把一绺头发塞进耳后，笨拙地翻着手中的羊皮纸。 德拉科感到熟悉的冷笑滑过他的嘴唇。这好像回到了在霍格沃茨的第五年：格兰杰毫无戒心，不知不觉落入他的圈套。他迅速走过去截下她，抓住她的手肘，重新把她拉到空荡荡的会议室后，她才知道是谁拦住她。

"刚才到底怎么回事，格兰杰？你甚至不看看我的提案就否决？"

褐发女巫冲他眨了下眼睛，无比熟悉的愤怒和失望出现在她脸上。他能接受她的愤怒，她的失望却让他火冒三丈。她有什么权利对他失望？她他妈的才是那个失职的人。

"放开我，马尔福。"

"不放你会怎么样？你是要从长计议么？"他厌恶地看着她。"你要和你这种人一起让马尔福永无翻身之日？"

她把手臂拉了出来。

"三个星期，马尔福。我有三个星期。下次会议之前，尽量别让我送你进阿兹卡班。"她走开，被他再次抓住她，在她耳边说道。

"下次记得读完提案再来，格兰杰。"

她对他的怒视几乎让一切变得无比值得。

* * *

第二次将她的手臂从恼人的金发巫师身上拉开，她走出几乎被拖进来的房间。 飞快冲接待员点头，赫敏回到办公室，把一叠羊皮纸扔在桌子上，叹了口气。撇开德拉科·马尔福让她在满屋同事面前难堪不说。当然，她应该先读下提案，当然，这只是一时疏忽。但她的确一看到"独角兽捕获"和提案作者的名字，就直接假设了最坏的情况。

故意心存偏见并不是她的作风，但从罗恩离开后，她就没那么专注于工作了，如果对自己诚实一点，她最近一直在偷工减料。看到马尔福的提案后，她就直接把它堆到了桌上文件的最底下，那之后，它就...再没被拿起来过。今天早上的会议，加上她否决提案后他的愤怒，更不用说发生在空会议室的事，熟悉的不快开始包裹她。她揉了揉额头。

德拉科·马尔福。小恶霸。前食死徒。

这很复杂。他很复杂。战争结束以后，她甚至都没见过他。战争结束以后，她没有一次想到过他。那个几乎杀了邓布利多的男孩。那个看着她受尽折磨的男孩。那个男孩，那个男孩，那个男孩。

他不再是那个男孩了，不是吗？虽然他进入会议室时，她就认出了他，但他已经变了。他成熟了。尽管她不确定为什么，但她着实感到惊讶。上次匆匆一见后，已经五年了。

尽管如此，他仍能逼得她走投无路，他仍能开口侮辱她，他可能没变那么多。

无论如何，有一件事上他是对的。她犯了错误，她需要改正。为此，她将他的提案从文件堆中取出，重新看了遍标题："用驯养技术进行独角兽捕获"。她想起他在会议上提到了"麻瓜畜牧业技术"。她好奇地坐下来，读起他的提案。不久之后，她发现自己开始满怀热情地翻着提案，他的论点和详细计划让她赞叹。

谁能想到德拉科·马尔福会对细节如此看重？赫敏趴下身子细读起提案，有点沮丧自己差点无缘无故地否决了它。不知不觉，一个多小时过去，她伸了伸身子，发现下班时间已经过去很久了。她收好提案和其他东西，决定到家再继续读。魔法部的中庭仍然熙熙攘攘，她向几人微笑道别，消失在回家的火焰中。

擦掉裙子上的灰尘，她弯腰迎接克鲁克山，然后踱步到厨房，烧上水壶。把工作文件扔在厨房的桌子上，她拿起个苹果咬了一口，取出杯子和茶包。在厨房里等水煮沸时，一只猫头鹰到来，她听到了敲窗户的声音。水壶上的哨声响起后，她迅速给自己倒了杯水，然后给她的信使打开窗户。猫头鹰熟悉地落在桌子上，赫敏感到一阵憧憬。

它来自Q。

从优雅的鸟儿腿上拉出卷轴，她捧着茶杯，展开了手里的信。

_您的要求已被接受。_

_如果您希望继续，请回答信中所附的问题。您的回复将会被复制在配对的羊皮纸上，以确保匿名。您的答案会被用来创造您的体验。_

_诚实。无畏。勇敢。_

_——Q_

信中附的第二张羊皮纸上有一系列问题。赫敏一一读完，意识到整个事情开始变得真实，紧张的兴奋逐渐增长。从桌子上拿起一支羽毛笔，她坐下，边喝茶边思考她的答案。第一个问题为整个问卷定下了基调。

_你为什么做这个？_

赫敏的呼吸一顿，这个问题让人不知所措。

她为什么要这样做？她认为，一部分是由于罗恩离开了她，只是因为她要求他满足自己的幻想而离开了她。她内心某些东西已经让这种欲望十分强烈，足够她为之手撕恋情。如果她不继续下去，去尝试它，就意味着她白与罗纳德分手了。如果真是这样，那么也意味着，她就不得不承认，实际上还有其他因素导致他们分开，与性幻想无关，而是因为他们的人生已经走上了不同的轨迹。而她就必须面对事实——他们无论如何都会分道扬镳。

她要求他满足她的强奸幻想，可能只是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，却并非他们关系里的唯一错误。她和罗恩一直很坎坷，最终导致了他强烈的拒绝。战争结束后，他们都紧紧抓住对方，在熟悉中获得慰藉。但赫敏却因为马尔福庄园的经历噩梦不断，罗恩对此无计可施。此外，她还是无法原谅他在战争里丢下她和哈利离开，她一直暗暗害怕他最终会再次离开，这为他们之间的一切蒙上了阴影。最终，他的确再次离开。

不，以前是，现在也是，她总是更容易归咎于不和谐的性爱。这不是她可以闭上眼睛听之任之的事情。如果这足够她结束恋情，那么也就足够她冒险尝试。

主要的问题是，在贝拉的折磨之后，赫敏开始需要控制所有。疯女人魔杖下经历的恐惧，让她必须牢牢掌控生活中的一切。只有在性爱中她能松开紧握着一切的手。她越屈服，对方的控制权越大，她就越是放空，噩梦对她的影响就越小。罗恩从未理解：他一直质疑她需要被控制的欲望，他对此不解，或者说，他在害怕。

_你为什么做这个？_

她的答案比她想象中要简单得多。

_因为它能让我放弃我所有的控制欲。_

赫敏看着墨水慢慢变淡，接着是一个短暂的魔法，意味着答案应该已经被记录在不知在哪里的配对羊皮纸上。

问卷的其余部分相对容易，她偶尔会停下来评估上面的问题。从她偏爱的姿势、对疼痛的耐受度到她喜欢的香味。按照Q的要求，她尽可能诚实地回答。答题节奏加快，她很快地翻页，直到她看到最后的问题。

请告诉我们您的特殊要求以便我们定制您的体验。

她蜷缩着喝茶，拉紧她的开衫。在考虑自己的特殊需求时，她突然觉得脖子发痒。她的手在敏感的皮肤上寻找，手指发现了刺激的来源。

一根孤零零的头发嵌在她毛衣的肩上。

一根孤零零的，铂金色的，头发。

这肯定不是她的。她认识的人中，只有一个人的头发是这个颜色。回忆起下午早些时候与马尔福的简短而不同寻常的对话，毫无疑问，这一定是他的。她继续开始考虑特殊要求的时候，思绪开始沿着意料之外的方向走去。

在她看来，德拉科·马尔福一直是一个非常有控制欲的人。她回想起在学校的经历，他对尊重和权威的需求，似乎总是优先于真正的友谊和亲密关系。如果依下午发生的事来看，他冷酷性格和对她毫不隐藏的厌恶似乎依旧完好无损。

赫敏盯着那根头发，突然想到了一个想法。


	2. 第二章

昨天晚上完成问卷后，赫敏才猛地意识到自己做了些什么。一直到第二天早上十点，她都在想自己是不是彻底疯了。她只好埋头接着读那份独角兽的提案来缓解焦虑。读得越多，她就越难相信它出自马尔福之手。它严谨至极，有针对故障条款的故障条款，甚至还有动物伤病医疗计划。

如果真是马尔福写了它，她不得不承认，他实在是才华横溢。

这让赫敏很不舒服。德拉科·马尔福不该这样，他不该聪明，严谨，见解独到。

他应该残忍，懦弱，心怀叵测。

她的想法让自己烦躁不已，于是起身走向会客室的小茶车，打算给自己泡杯茶。正当她摆弄着茶包时，房间里响起一个熟悉的声音，她抬起头微笑。

"哈利，什么风把你吹来我这儿？"

黑发傲罗柔和地笑着，走近后给自己也泡了杯茶。

"上次见面已经好久了，我来看看你过得怎么样。"

回答之前，她喝了口茶，盯着杯子。她过得怎么样？除了该死的德拉科·马尔福这个麻烦，她很好。

"我很好，谢谢你。"哈利笑着喝了口茶，赫敏立刻抿起嘴。"你要干什么，哈利？"

"我...你怎么知道我有别的事？"

"说真的，哈利，你知不知道我认识你已经十多年了？"

哈利的笑容变得尴尬，至少，他还知道为自己旁敲侧击感到抱歉。

"周末金妮生日，我想知道，你能不能和罗恩和平共处，不吵架或者互施恶咒什么的。"

赫敏咬起下唇，不安地动了动。这几个月来，她和罗恩一直没说话。吵架后的头几个星期，赫敏曾伸出过橄榄枝，但他确实没坐下来和她好好谈谈。事实上，他完全无视了她，甚至搬走前都没跟她讲一声。

他在她工作的时候把所有东西搬回了自己的公寓，这是他们分手的最后余波。周四下午，下班回家后，她感到家里异常空旷。她才突然意识到，他们的确完全结束了，他消失不见的茶杯和魁地奇杂志让这一切无比真实，她抱着克鲁克山哭了起来。

发现哈利正担忧地看着她，赫敏不再沉浸于回忆。

"他能，我就能。"

"如果他不能呢？"

"你们部门的解咒者里有人来么？"

哈利咧嘴一笑，赫敏翻了个白眼，笑容浮上唇角。

"那我就让猫头鹰送信了。"他举起茶杯，向他的办公室走去。

赫敏僵硬地挥挥手，她突然没有那么期待周末了。她当然不会做什么过分的事，但这并不意味着她乐意和罗恩共处一室。

* * *

德拉科坐在书房，小口酌着杯里琥珀色的液体，细长的手指正握着本书。他惬意的独处时光被飞路网里的噪声打断。放下手中的书，他抬起眉毛用冷笑迎客。

"你好，潘西，真是意外的惊喜呢。"

潘西微笑着坐到对面的椅子上。

"德拉科，亲爱的。我的确很想享受不用管你。"

"是呢。"他看着她给自己到了杯火焰威士忌。"你丈夫知道你在这儿么？"

"别混蛋了。西奥多不会蠢到问我这些，他知道没用。"

"他当然知道。"他喃喃道。

"啧啧，德拉科。少挖苦我了。我有份礼物给你。"

"礼物？现在？"

潘西微微一笑，随即神情开始变得担忧。她一直不难猜。

"在知道是什么之前，你得发誓，你绝对绝对不会把这事告诉任何人。"

德拉科打量着她，往后坐了坐，兴味盎然。他喜欢秘密。秘密等于权力，而他为权力而活，战后尤为如此。他年少时认为理所当然的权力，被硬生生地从马尔福的这三个字里抹掉，他花了数年时间去摆脱父亲领导下马尔福家族的颓势，去重建家族的威望。

"听起来很诱人，潘西，继续。"

"我认真的，德拉科。"她目光坚定。"泄密的后果不堪设想。"

"你总是喜欢小题大做，不是么？行，我答应你——如果你的礼物值得。"

黑发女巫清了清嗓子。"你也知道，战后我家有点缺钱。"

"从我知道的，不止是有点。"

"是，但，我的几次投资很成功。"

"西奥如果知道他是一比划算的买卖，一定很高兴。"

"西奥多只是其中之一，"她挑起一条眉毛，"而且我保证他没亏本。"

德拉科哼了一声。

"不过，西奥多不知道，也不需要知道，我要跟你说的这个。"想到能知道潘西丈夫都不知道的事，他的笑得更加得意。"你对应召了解多少？"

"萨拉查！潘西，你去做太太了？"

她略微生气。"准确来说，不是。我交易幻想，不是肉体。好吧，不完全是肉体。"

"你得说得更清楚些。我完全听不懂你在说什么。"

"女人让你做过最出格的是什么，德拉科？"

"我下了床不聊床事，潘。"*

"哦，算了吧，我认识你太久了。"

"好吧，"他靠在椅背上，盯着天花板，按潘西对出格的定义回忆着。"有个女巫让我扇她，还让我叫她婊子。"

"你照做了吗？"

他笑容绝对是邪恶的。"如果你觉得我会放过这么好的机会，你就太看得起我了。"

"好，好，斯莱特林性爱大师，先打住。"潘西挥了挥手，自顾自地说道。"不是所有男人都像你这么...客气。"

"我一直致力于优于他们。"

"幸运的是，一个你这样的男人不能满足所有女巫，所以她们找我帮忙。"

"所以你把这些寂寞女巫送给那些乐意喊他们婊子的男人？真是背德又高尚呀。"

潘西调整了下坐姿。"不止。为了实现幻想，女巫们还得付钱。"

"别藏了，潘西，你在打哑谜。"

"很好。"她再次清了清嗓子。"女人付钱让我给她们提供强奸犯。"

德拉科一愣，觉得自己怕是听错了。

"等等，你刚才说女巫付钱给你找人强奸她们。"

"别跟个道德混蛋似的。"

他眯起了眼睛，暂时放下潘西的应召生意，回到真正的问题上。

"这与我有什么关系？"

"这就是事情变得有趣的地方。每位客户会填写一份调查问卷，以便提供最安全的体验——"

"安全？"

"女人实际上并不想真的被强奸，德拉科。并不是的。这只是幻想。即使是和值得相信的人，这也是个风险很大的幻想。安全是第一，为了确保安全，她们必须完成一份全面的调查问卷。"

他举起手。"等等，潘，你怎么还没因为卖…….卖你卖的东西被抓上最高巫师法庭？"

"我会详细审查所有客户。我的服务匿名且安全。"

"我不得不再问一次，这与我有什么关系？"

她伸进长袍，掏出个小玻璃瓶，轻握了一下后给他。他接过它，靠近灯看着内容，她继续她的解释。

"调查问卷留了地方给她们提特殊要求。"

德拉科继续仔细看着玻璃瓶，他抬起头，没看向潘西。"比如？"

"某些特定词，比如被叫婊子。或者，这次...那个。"

"这次，"他替她开口，"是一根头发。"

"是。我怀疑这是你的。"

他的下巴收紧。"对方什么要求？"

"你。或者，"潘西指着头发，"你的替身。"

德拉科握紧手中的小瓶。"不。"

"正常情况下，我不会反对。但是——"

"有人在设局陷害我。"

"有可能。"

"可能？还能有其他解释么，潘西？他们不可能知道这服务是由我好朋友提供的。毫无疑问，他们肯定你会为他们保密。"他看着她，平静地开口。"是谁？"

"我告诉你之前，德拉科——"

"是！谁！"

"你不要反应过激。"

"潘，我以我妈发誓——"

"赫敏·格兰杰。"

德拉科大张开嘴。

"别开玩笑。"她耸了耸肩，显然对泄露了客户名字十分不安。"是那个没读就拒绝了我独角兽提案的赫敏·格兰杰对吧？"

"我还不知道这事。她皱了皱眉。

"你当然不知道。"他咬牙切齿。"现在她还特别要求我上她？强奸她。愚蠢至极，那女人恨我。"握着手中的小瓶。"你确定这是我的？"

"她提到了你的名字。"

"太棒了。"他收紧下巴，听到牙齿相撞的声音。"只有一种解释。她想送我进阿兹卡班。她污蔑我谋杀独角兽。"她的表情让他停下。"你不会想真的给她提供服务了吧。"

"听我说完。"

"我他妈为什么要这么做？"

潘西取出另一件东西递给了德拉科，这次是卷羊皮纸。他不耐烦地抓住它，潘西竟然还不同意他的想法。他妈的，赫敏·格兰杰，神奇女巫，专横的书篓子。她更像个阴险毒辣的骗子，而不是个性变态。他一直觉得这个毛头女巫冷酷无情。

打开卷轴，他开始读纸上的内容。这份问卷确实是为了深入了解性偏好，潘西的确是对的，事实一目了然的。他从问卷里发现，格兰杰，或者她为毁掉他捏造的这个假人，更喜欢窒息和拍打，不介意衣服被撕碎，对切割有严格的限制。

问卷并不像那根头发一样吓人。

潘西在一旁默默地看着他，直到他读到最后一个问题。特殊要求的内容和简洁程度令人同样震惊。读完时，他差点没拿稳羊皮纸。

"他妈的不可能。"

潘西耸了耸肩。"我尽量不去评判我的客户，德拉科。"

他把该死的问卷扔向她。"你不能真的这样做。"

"老实说，我的客户中，她其实还算客气。"她大笑起来。"真的。毕竟她只写了一个词。"

他吞咽了一下。潘西不了解她。他觉得可能也没多少人了解。

"对她而言，并不。"

一根精心修剪的黑色眉毛不相信地扬起，"你怎么知道？"

"这他妈不关你的事！"他揉了揉额头。这些新知识的难以理解让他脑壳疼。格兰杰，她同龄人里最聪明的女巫。她的性幻想里有他已经足够不可思议，更别说剩下的这些细节了。潘西打断了他的沉思。

"一般来说，收到完整问卷后，我会在一周内安排好所有事。"

"让我缓缓，就一分钟，潘。我十分震惊。"她难以置信地笑了笑。

"可怜的德拉科，亲爱的，知道黄金女巫对你暗生情愫，一定糟透了。"

"她才没有，你个蠢货。我说了，这是陷阱。"

"你有什么打算吗？"

德拉科把羊皮纸放在腿上，考虑着潘西的问题。被判无罪后的经历，让他不得不相信这是一个精心设计的陷阱，一个送他进阿兹卡班的陷阱。她还特意告诉他，让他在提案会议重开前小心着些。如果他不笨，他会说服潘西叫停。

但另一方面，这是一生难得的机会。

"我打算，不住进阿兹卡班。"他带着笑容缓慢地转身。"当然，确保这一点的唯一方法，是不被抓进去。"

潘西怀疑地眯着眼睛看着他。"你究竟要怎么做？"

"格兰杰有需求，潘西。"嘴唇挤出冷笑。"我打算，如她所愿。"

* * *

译注：*Kiss-and-tell,用来讽刺那些下了名人的床到处吹牛的人。


	3. 第三章

**本章润色： @山形莉滋**

**预警：非知情同意，侵犯**

* * *

这周的剩下时间里，赫敏一直在为见罗恩做心理准备。她当然一点也不渴望见他，两个月前开始，她就不再渴望见他了 。 她没有丝毫想要弥补或者求他回来的打算。她很现实，哈利绝不会就因为这个不和罗恩做朋友，她知道她要成熟点，要做好面子上的客套。现在，她对罗恩没有丝毫恶意，但这并不意味着，为了他妹妹的生日会，她准备好了面对他的指责和失望。

拨开脸上几绺碍事的头发，她试着专心看桌子上的文件。

作为国际魔法合作贸易办公室的成员，她要审查大量的提案和请求。任何与魔法相关的物件，从魔药原料到神奇生物，被施咒的东西，甚至是些小符咒，都需要她的部门进行审查。这些物件的国际贸易需要合同和法规，她则主要负责批准新的申请。

周五下午五点时，疲惫不堪的她准备离开。因为失误，她不得不在不到两天的时间内，审核完所有德国领事有关龙注册和运输的拟议规则变更。为了做完周末前需要完成的工作，她这些天就没出过办公室的门。

即使没有工作，这周她也十分焦虑。那个男人，用麻瓜的话说，"荡妇羞辱"*了她，除了准备着与他重建和平，赫敏也一直在想着那天晚上猫头鹰送来的信。神秘的'Q'回了信，明确要求她提供自己下周的日程，她颤颤巍巍地照做。当然这都是必要的，毕竟在接下来的七天里，她的幻想将会成真。

一时冲动做下那个不可思议的决定后，她开始第二次不断审视自己。木已成舟，她的期待简直要了她的命。她甚至无法想象两周后的提案会议上，自己该如何面对他。自从踏上这段疯狂的旅程，这可能是第100次，她将头埋在手中，希望能有个人和她谈谈。

不再胡思乱想，赫敏拿起长袍和手包，向秘书说过晚安后，她走向电梯，来到魔法部中庭的飞路网，打算回家换件衣服再出门。她答应了今天晚上和哈利在酒吧见面，也想喝几杯酒放松下。哈利嘴上说是要叙叙旧，但赫敏却十分肯定他是想再确认一次她去不去金妮的生日会。

她知道他本无恶意，并且一定程度上，她喜欢他的体贴，但她不确定现在她紧绷的神经能经得起他的"审问"。

轻轻抚摸了下克鲁克山后，她放下包，换上休闲服，把头发梳成马尾辫。战争结束后不久，她和哈利开始经常在麻瓜伦敦一家还算舒服的酒吧见面。有段时间，他们每周会见一次，绝望地尝试着在战后创造一种正常和规律感。哈利和金妮结婚后，他们不再那么频繁地在酒吧小聚了，和罗恩分手后，这还是第一次。

"乖乖的，克鲁克山。"橘猫慵懒地眨眨眼睛，赫敏从客厅消失。

酒吧后面的小巷像往常一样空着，没人看到赫敏的突然出现。她走过人行道，打开门走进温暖的酒吧。她看向人群，哈利在角落的卡座向她挥手，她冲他微笑，穿过人群，在朋友对面的皮凳坐下。

"我先点了第一圈酒。"哈利指指桌上的苹果酒，赫敏急忙抓住杯子，向哈利举了举，一口吞下去大半杯。

"今天很累？"

她翻了个白眼。

"这周都很累。"

三圈之后，哈利说起他和金妮的一次特别荒谬的吵架，赫敏咯咯地笑着。虽然晕晕的，但她很开心地发现自己比整周都放松了。

"无论如何，"哈利继续道，"金妮说她再也不让我去购物了，说实话，我觉得这样对我们都更好。"

"哈利，说真的，谁会把罐头猫粮和金枪鱼弄混？"她又咯咯地笑了起来，把面前的酒一饮而尽。"再来一圈？应该到我叫酒了。"

"我该回家了。明天晚上金妮过生日，我真的不想因为宿醉再毁了一切。"

"好。"

互道再见后，赫敏向哈利挥挥手，她现在醉得很开心、很舒服，比工作结束时安心了不少。拿起手包，她决定去趟洗手间，于是起身走向酒吧的走廊。四杯苹果酒让她觉得很轻松，身上暖洋洋的，也让她的膀胱正叫嚣着跟她做对。她现在这样不适合移形换影，她也想坐地铁回去，那样会需要二十分钟。

* * *

盥洗室里空无一人，急匆匆地走向隔间，赫敏把手包放在旁边的架子上。结束之后，她洗了手，用蘸着水的手指抚过头发，让辫子不那么毛躁，仔细看了看镜子后，她转身打算离开。走到门前时，门突然从外面打开，几乎撞到了她，吓得她尖叫一声，急忙向后跳。她的道歉没能说出口，对不起和不好意思之类的话都被堵在了嘴里。来人推着她回到盥洗室，踉跄着步子被扔到洗手台边。她只看见一只手甩出，抓住她的手臂，转过她的身子，另一只手捂上了她的嘴，拉她到他的胸前。

她不安地扭着身子，挣扎着想要逃开，这时，那人的双唇轻咬着她的耳朵开口。

"你好，泥巴种。"

她一瞬间停下了挣扎，肾上腺素飙升，心跳加速。

是他。它真的发生了。在这里。在现在。

他夺走她的手包甩到角落，另一只手扫过她的全身，隔着衬衫，长长的手指握了下她的乳房，滑下腹部，随后摸向她的口袋，拿出她的魔杖收好。整个过程里，她甚至从没想过反击。

"肮脏的小泥巴种，"他把她推向洗手台，手还捂着她的嘴。"你说说看，让我知道你能有多脏？"

她开口回答，发出的却是一串低沉的咕哝。他松开手，双手把她转过来，她终于看到了他的脸。虽然心里早已知道他是谁，她依旧惊讶。

"马—马尔福？"

面前人的唇角微微扬起，熟悉的冷笑浮上面容，手指握上她的脖子。他眼睛扫过，看见她还能挣扎着呼吸，手下力道加重。双手拉住他的手腕，赫敏试图扯下那双绞紧的手，但他紧紧钳制着她，她根本动弹不得，他们就这样一直凝视着对方。他拉开她牛仔裤的拉链时，赫敏发现自己竟然已经湿透了。

没有一丝温柔，手长驱直入她的底裤，手指粗鲁地撑开褶皱，玩弄她的阴蒂。那只手挑逗她时，一股电流顺着她的脊柱直冲大脑。他撩拨她许久，才不留情面地向深处伸去，她喉中挤出沙哑的呻吟。

"天，这会很精彩。你他妈的已经在滴水了。"手伸出裤子，喉咙上的手也突然松开。她赶紧深吸了口气。正要大口喘息更多，他把她翻了个个，乳尖撞到冰凉的台面上，他扯下她的裤子，黑色棉质底裤露在空气中。

"你要怎么样？"能说话之后，她抑制不住地好奇，迫切地问接下来会发生什么。他用力扇向她的屁股，清脆的巴掌声响起。她向前蹒跚着想要躲开，却被他抓起一把头发，猛地向后拽着。接连的两下疼痛竟然增加了她的兴奋，每次刺痛都让她的腹部微微颤抖。

"现在是我说了算，泥巴种。为你的主人闭上嘴巴。"他又用力扯了下她的头发，她向后畏缩，两人的目光在镜中相遇。"像小贱人一样，尝尝被纯血男人填满是什么滋味，明白么？"

在他眼里，赫敏觉得自己看到了一丝很熟悉的东西，但她很快忽视了它。

他撕开那条可怜的底裤，两根手指一起塞进去，几声呻吟溢出她的唇畔。痛苦只是瞬间，欢愉接踵而至，湿到如此，她根本无力抵抗他的入侵。粗暴的手指在她身体里翻江倒海，他看向镜中的她，每次推进都用力扭着手腕，她开始不自觉地向后挺身，想要更多。他立刻停下来，厌恶地看着她。

"这不是取悦你的，贱人。你就是个用来发泄的不太合格的飞机杯。"

他的话竟让她的腹部涌上一道暖流，轻吟出声时，赫敏觉得自己有可能真的疯了。他松开她的头发，空旷的洗手间里，皮带扣解开的声音十分悦耳，他双手抓住她的臀部，踢开她的双脚，站在她两腿之间。她一动不动地趴着，他吐了几口口水，揉搓了自己几次。她想，如果她愿意，现在完全有机会叫停一切。再次撞上他的目光，她发现自己此刻满怀期待，全身都在轻微地抖动着，完全不想结束。他们就那样相望了许久，他凶残地进入，直接顶到宫口。很痛，火烧火燎的痛，她扭着身子想逃开，却发现一切动作只会让她更深地挤在他两腿和洗手台之间。

"说'谢谢'，贱人。"

他退出又进来。这一次，刺痛消失了，只剩下相触的快感和无与伦比的满足。他在她体内抽动着，他在等她的回应。她回答地不够快，于是他再次猛拉她的头发，另一只手捏住她的脸颊。她在他的手指上闻到了自己的味道，不听话的舌头伸了出来，想要品尝一番。

"我给了你个命令，泥巴种。"她仍然没有回应他时，他捏着她脸的手力道加重。

"谢谢"，她喘了口粗气，开始沉迷于这样的角色扮演。两根手指伸进她嘴里，他的眼睛眯了起来。赫敏闭上眼睛享受着自己的味道。他开始用力地操她，一次次把她猛撞到洗手台边上，她知道那里现在满是乌青。揪住她头发的手让她的背一直拱着，嘴里的手指已经伸到喉咙，她几乎要吐了。他钳制着她，占有着她，她无处可逃。

而她现在却无比自由; 不能抵抗，那就...投降。

哦，梅林，他在她身体里的感觉太美了。他很长，很挺。现在这个姿势，他可以反复击中她的敏感点，直到最后，他每次的挺入她都以呻吟回应。嘴里的手指伸进她的舌头，手紧握着她的下巴，让她的嘴保持张开。她一直在流口水，但她完全不在乎，她只想让他继续，只想让他一直这样。每次退出时，他都会放低臀部，这样，他再次撞向她时，她会被大力顶起。

她几乎没注意到他已经松开了她的头发，直到衣服的撕裂声响起。她的衬衫被他扯开，手掌侵袭着她的乳房，手指捏着她的乳头，疼痛一阵阵传来。

"你喜欢这样，是么？小泥巴种从来没被人撑这么满过。贱人，他妈的，让我在厕所里操你。"手指从嘴里拉出来，松开她的丰满，用力把她推向冰凉的台面。他的手掌抚上她的屁股，入侵的频率减慢，双手大力把她分开。赫敏感到自己现在完全暴露在他的目光中，她把脸紧紧贴在冰冷的塑料台面上，她知道现在自己一定满脸通红。

一根手指滑进她的肛门，她突然抽搐。 这不在她的要求里。

"别动，贱人。躺好，受着。"

"那不在——"

他用力打了她一下，再次插入她的身体。"闭嘴，格兰杰。"

她正想着他怎么会知道马尔福用什么称呼自己，他的拇指就推进了她的屁股。他进入时，她一动不动，这种新鲜感却并非不愉悦。他在那里停留了一会儿，她慢慢适应着他，阴蒂阵阵作痛，她的呼吸开始变得急促。即使他在她体内一动不动，她也仍旧为他疯狂。再次开始抽动时，他十分精确地撞着每一个地方，很快她就在他身下不停地呻吟和扭动，努力推着身子向他靠拢，绝望地试图抓住光滑的台面。她只是想在他把她操到失去理智时，抓住些什么，什么都行。

没过多久，仅存的理智也完败给了快感。他一次次撞向她，她的脊椎里，多巴胺螺旋上升。她向后拱起，只有脚趾还在地上，高潮很快淹没了她。她几乎没有感觉到他的手指从她身后移开，抓住了她的屁股，用力在她的柔软上打了几下后，一声十分克制的低吼从他喉中传出 。最后一阵颤抖穿过他全身，他大力地揉捏着她的屁股，慢慢地把自己拉出她的身体。

温热的精液顺着她的双腿流下，他低声吹着口哨。双手抚过她的背，他扯住她的头发，迫使她弯下身子，俯身在她耳边低语。

"你满身都是我的样子真好看。"

他放开了她，视线越过肩膀，她看到他把裤子穿好，扎好皮带，手指随后抚过她肿胀的阴部，让她一阵颤抖。他看到了她的目光，笑了笑，从口袋里掏出魔杖，放在她旁边的洗手台上。

"再见，格兰杰。"

赫敏看着镜子里的人离开，缓慢地接受着事实——她半裸着，身上腿间都湿漉漉的。酒精和惊心动魄的高潮让她的一切都变得十分迟钝。如果有人来用厕所，她该怎么办？

想到如果被人发现她现在这样的状态，后果将不堪设想。她立刻挺直身子，施了个清理咒后，拉起内衣和裤子。感谢梅林，她一直有吃麻瓜避孕药，所以不必费力去施咒避孕。他扯掉了她的衬衫的几个纽扣，她不得不对衣服用复原咒。穿好衬衫后，她看起来略微正常了一点。但到处都是的头发仍然是场灾难，她从鸡窝般的头发里拉出头绳，手指来回梳理着，头发一点点变得整齐，而她的手一直在颤抖。

高潮带来的肾上腺素一点点消耗殆尽，刚才的一切都太过猛烈，她一直赖以生存的面具和堡垒好像被它完全撕碎。洪水终于冲垮大坝，她开始呜咽起来，被她搁置一边隔离很久的感情淹没了她的理智。她瘫倒在地，一只手扶着洗手台的边缘，眼泪太过苦涩，她的身子几乎对半绞起。

她并不清楚她在哭什么。是她与罗恩的分手，还是因为贝拉而无法入睡，还是对战争的恐惧，但这无关紧要。

这些都无关紧要。她只是在宣泄。在释放。她已经很多年没有过了。罗恩离开后，她几次哭都不是这样。那是沮丧和自怜的眼泪，但现在？这是彻头彻尾的痛苦。

在麻瓜酒吧的地板上肆意地哭了十分钟后，赫敏觉得自己几乎都要呕吐了，她震惊地意识到自从战后她从未像现在这样哭过，是因为她不能，她做不到。噩梦困扰着她，记忆困扰着她，但她一直努力把自己游离于这一切之外。她强迫自己不把它们看作自己的一部分，高高地把它们摆着架子上，远远地看着它们，几乎像看冥想盆中的记忆。因为如果她接受这些，她就没有办法活下去了。但现在呢？ 距离、时间、一顿好操、再加上一个从年少时就欺负她的男人，她的坚强土崩瓦解。

她不知道该对这个假马尔福愤怒还是感谢。

擦了擦眼睛，赫敏强撑着身子站起来。她回忆着那个不知名的应召玩伴银灰色眼睛里的神情，想起他在最后叫她格兰杰。她试图回忆自己有没有在问卷里要求德拉科·马尔福用她的姓氏称呼她。

她几乎确定自己没有，但她不知道该怎么面对这个意外。

* * *

德拉科等在酒吧外面，希望能瞥见那个头发毛躁的女巫离开。他也仍等着一整队的傲罗突然移形换影的声音，把他送到阿兹卡班，但一直没有听见。在黑暗中等着时，他反反复复在脑子里重复着最后那二十分钟，对刚才发生的事情开始感到奇怪的不安。

他最初的计划是在她的日程里找个时间，最出其不意的出现，然后逼问出一些答案。他打算威胁她，动口不动手，让她坦白陷害自己的原因。但后来，她在他的手指中几乎要融化，她向他的方向用力拱起，还该死地呜咽着，他就改变了战术。事到一半，他意识到了这里没什么阴谋诡计。赫敏他妈的格兰杰真的挺享受他在厕所里强辱她的。

他不知道他是该觉得恶心，还是该觉得自己是全英国最幸运的巫师。

挺起肩膀，他看见她走出酒吧，朝他走来。他缩回阴影中，拉起斗篷遮住自己的金发，不让自己被她看见。他看着她，试图确定她到底要做什么。他看得很专注，他看到她用手揉着眼睛，他看到她在袖子上擦着鼻子。

搞他妈的什么鬼啊，她竟然在哭。

他咬紧牙关，看着她走开。一定发生了什么，他不打算就这么袖手旁观，糊里糊涂地被这个黄金女巫利用。

* * *

译注：*Slut-shame,中文也有这个术语，荡妇羞辱。对，这是一个术语。用来描述使人（尤其是女性）觉得自己异于常人的性行为/欲望耻辱和低下。


	4. 第四章

**本章润色：@山形莉滋**

* * *

金妮的生日会开在她和哈利住的公寓，虽然赫敏去过很多次了，但走出壁炉的那刻她依然觉得不安。昨天晚上，她成功回到了家，没再发生什么意外。回到家后，她就直接爬到了床上，精疲力尽，也还没从醉酒中恢复。醒来后，她喝了几瓶药水，也比平时更主动地吃下了避孕药，一边凝视着窗外，回想着昨天晚上的事，一边喝着茶。

她呆坐了几个小时，看着窗外的同时，试图弄清楚自己强烈的情感反应。这次体验其实很棒，她达到了前所未有的放空，很宣泄，很有效，让她确定了自己是正确的，她的确需要这样才能摆脱困境。之后的一切却不尽如人意。她也不知道这是因为一切太过猛烈还是因为其他什么。

最后，她不得不承认，虽然不能完全确定原因，但结果却让她很受启发，虽然也让她心生畏惧。

"蜜恩！"寿星女孩将她裹入温暖的拥抱，打断了她的思绪。"你看起来不错嘛！"金妮退后一步，睁大了眼睛。"你是不是和谁鬼混了？"

"金妮！"赫敏嘶声喊道，惊讶着面前年轻女巫的洞察力。

金妮咯咯地大笑。"赫敏·格兰杰，坏女巫，"她俯下身子，八卦地问道"他是谁？"

"你不认识，你也别跟罗纳德说。"

"真扫兴。我当然不会告诉他。他会疯的。"

赫敏叹了口气，跟着金妮走到客厅，一串串问候的声音响起。罗恩看了她一眼，随后转身继续和纳威说话。只剩下自己一人后，赫敏把头发轻轻拢到肩后，对金妮笑了一下，在独自坐着的卢娜身边坐下，不久就开始专心地讨论起蝻蚼和生姜饼干。如果被人问起，两者之间能有什么的关系，赫敏绝对答不上来，但卢娜却能把这个解释得一清二楚。

"你觉得呢罗恩？"

赫敏抬头，惊讶地看到罗恩站在卢娜和她面前，似乎想说些什么。

"挺好的。好想法，卢娜。你介意我和赫敏说几句话吗？"

金发女巫站起来，拍拍罗恩的肩膀。"小心骚扰虻，罗恩。"

"好，我会小心的。"他对赫敏皱了皱眉，"我们可以到一边聊聊吗？"

赫敏并不愿去到空房间，让前未婚夫解释她为什么需要去圣芒戈做精神检查，她皱着眉头，克制着想要吵架的欲望。

"我不太想把同样的话再说一遍。"

他脸红了，她就知道她的直觉是正确的。

"我不想当着这么多人的面说这个。"

赫敏站起来。他的话已经告诉她他想和她谈什么，她一点也不感兴趣。

"我们已经分手了，罗恩。你对我私事有任何想法都可以，不用告诉我。"

"蜜恩——"

"放开，罗纳德。"她走过他，准备去到房间的另一侧时，他抓住了手腕。

"我对不起你。"

她停了下来。转过身来时，他没有看着她，而是凝视着他的酒水，他的表情无比熟悉。

"你对不起我。"

"我不应该说那些话。我知道你现在还在生气——"他停下来，吞咽了一下，抬起头看她，随后松开她的手。"无论如何，对不起，我想道歉。"

典型的罗恩，为说错话而道歉的时候依旧在说错话。赫敏把手放在腰间。

"我感谢你的道歉，但是老实说，罗纳德，这不够。"

哈利走过来之前，他想要张嘴说些什么，大概也是什么不中听的话。

"是时候吃蛋糕了，金妮喊我过来，看看你们是不是已经死在对方手里了。"

赫敏放下手，叹了口气。

"没人打算杀人，哈利，"她走过曾经认为是"男孩"的两个男人，再次抹上了假笑，抱了下金妮后，接过她手里的蛋糕。她能感到罗恩的目光在她背上，但她没理他，试着为金妮保持住好心情。

就在那一刻，她坚定地微笑着，听着金妮滔滔不绝地着哈利给她的礼物，她才意识到自己多么讨厌大家觉得她无比坚强。

* * *

新的一周开始。周末的情绪混乱一直持续到了周一早上。直到提案和规则审查连番向她轰炸，她才逐渐开始恢复正常，她又一次成功地把一切苦痛和自己分裂开来。

她仍需要好好审视与假马尔福做爱带来的启示，但赫敏不想去探究那些水面之下的波澜壮阔。她一直知道，手臂的伤疤并不是战争的折磨留给她的唯一印记，但这是她唯一能每天都逼迫自己看的那个。战后，为了尽快恢复正常生活，她将所有可怕的，恐怖的，痛苦的事情都塞进了一个密封的盒子里，然后放进了大脑的角落，随后就完全地忽视了它们。她一直在重复这样做。直到它们冲出盒子，在麻瓜酒吧的洗手间里嘶吼，尖叫，乱成一团。潘多拉的魔盒已经打开，她不相信自己有能力将一切收好放进盒子，再把它放回原处。

这就是为什么她不去管那团乱麻，全心地投入到工作中。她正在整理她的办公室，重新编排分配给她的所有文件。她不再按作者的名字排序，而是按照提案的内容。坦白说，她有点震惊自己之前从来没想过可以这样。她站着，靠在桌子边上，三下两下地挥动着魔杖，文件夹们在空中飞舞，最后把龙骨交易的论文放上书架。

弄好一切后，赫敏从脸上拨开几缕头发。那些记忆就像被煮在坩埚里正冒泡的泥巴，但无论整理办公室能不能让她分心，午餐时间都不该被这么浪费。她收起魔杖，决定去魔法部食堂喝杯茶，吃一些饼干。也许咖啡因和糖能让她不要真的崩溃。

她离开办公室，怀里抱着一本书，关上门后将门锁好。她紧紧握着手中的书，等着电梯到达，对旁边的年轻人微微一笑。他看上去不太面熟，但她知道他不在她的部门，所以她没有义务和他寒暄，她可不想他滔滔不绝地跟别人说他今天碰见了格兰芬多铁三角。门打开时，她一直走到后角，等着到餐厅所在的楼层，尽量避免与他交谈。

到达那里后，她在一个小花盆附近的远角发现了一张没人的桌子，花盆里面放着各种各样的魔法植物，几乎使她觉得到了公园。坐下后，她点的茶和饼干就做好了，她一边摆弄着茶袋，一边将书打开到上次看的那一页。

很快她就完全被书吸引了，所以当有人在她桌边另一把椅子坐下时，她完全没注意到。她全神贯注地看着书时，纤长的手指越过书面，将她正读的书一把夺走，她愣住了，过了一会才反应过来。她终于抬头，想看看谁在对面时，她几乎震惊地把口中茶喷出来。

"性行为模式？啧啧啧。"

她觉得自己整个身体都在发热，用了好长时间才想好该怎么回答。她一直提醒自己，这不是在洗手间上她的那个男人，才能够开口。但他听起来、看起来和他一模一样。

"我这是研究，马尔福先生。"

铂金的眉毛扬起，嘴唇微翘。"格兰杰小姐，原来我们是在正式场合呀。"

"你愿意我叫你白鼬？"

"你想让我叫你泥巴种？"他俯身，他的表情让她不自觉地吞咽了一下。

她把他正用手指夹着的书合上，他冷笑着向后靠，摇晃受伤的手指。

"好，我们当作是在正式场合。"

"你真卑鄙。"赫敏站了起来。

"你读我的提案了吗？"

赫敏感到一阵尴尬，与初次提案会议上的尴尬相似（但与今天的第一次脸红完全不同，那时她一时以为自己看到了幻想中的情人），她在离开时犹豫了一下。

"我读了。"

"然后呢？"他依旧惬意地坐着，脊柱却不自觉地拉直了一点。不足以让他挺起身子，但足以表明他在期待她的回应。

"下周的会议之前，我不能和你讨论提案，马尔福。我说的任何话都可能会影响你的陈述，那我可能还要为自己的介入负责。"

他难以置信地哼了一声。"拜托，就好像会有人指责你帮我一样。"

"我谁都帮。"她厉声道，竟然有些奇怪地不满。是因为这个吗？是吧？她不断地帮助所有人。除了她自己。她突然精疲力尽，无精打采地坐下。"如果你说完了，我想继续看书了。我的午餐时间只剩几分钟了。"她再次打开书，准备无视他。

"你在计划国际狂欢么？国际魔法合作贸易委员会的负责人会有什么工作涉及性行为的研究？"

"如果你非得知道，我的研究与工作无关，这就是为什么我想在午餐时读它。"

"同龄人里最聪明的女巫，真是令人震惊。"她可以听出他声音中显而易见的揶揄，她很恼火。

"每个人都做爱，马尔福。"她再次脸红，想知道到底是什么让她能如此坦率地说话。"甚至是我。"他没有回应，沉默一直持续着，她从睫毛下偷偷看着他，想知道他是不是已经离开了。

他没有。实际上，他正看着她。

他嘴唇上的笑容绝对是邪恶的。她立刻开始怀疑。

"你为什么来这儿？"

微笑消失了，取而代之的是她更加熟悉的冷笑。

"确保你没有消极怠工。"

"我不需要任何人监督我，马尔福。"

"你确定吗，格兰杰？"他看着她，好像在打量她。他的目光既暧昧又审慎，让她开始愤怒。他把下巴放在手上，好像做出了什么决定。"也许你喜欢有人陪伴呢。"

"你怎么敢。"她嘶声说。

他放下手，他向后靠在椅子上时，她瞥见了他的家族戒指，他的嘴唇因为某种表情抿起。厌恶，沮丧，烦恼。她能不确定。

"话说回来，那黄鼠狼怎么样了？"

赫敏低头看着她的书。"我不知道。"

"在天堂也有麻烦？"

"你为什么在乎？"她读着书喃喃自语，不愿再次与他的目光相遇。

"谁说我在乎？也许我只是想知道每个人的秘密。"

赫敏再次脸红了。"我没有任何秘密。"

"撒谎。格兰杰，每个人都有秘密。"他起身，离开前俯下身子轻拍她的书。"享受你的研究吧。"

赫敏瞪着他离开。这个男人，绝对是神经了。不仅打断她的午餐，用她工作的失误羞辱她，甚至还暗示她需要个监护人。

"可怕。"她的眼睛跟随他走出餐厅，赫敏咬着下唇自语道。他没穿长袍，而是选了一件死板的黑色衣服，像极了麻瓜的定制西装，与他白金色的头发在视觉上形成了鲜明对比，赫敏恼火地抿紧了嘴唇。

她突然决定将他纳入幻想中，不仅是因为多年以来，他的家人断断续续让她感到无力，也不仅是为了能让自己严谨的小小尝试更可控。不，她承认他的外表很吸引人，棱角分明、线条锐利，美得冰冷、严酷、令人畏惧。

她感到恼火和沮丧，赫敏起身，从桌子上拿走书，大步走出餐厅。她真的不是想追着他，但她也不想输给他。

身着黑色衣服的人正等在电梯前，双手紧握在背后，高傲得像个混蛋一样。赫敏走近他，戳了戳他的肩膀，他突然转过身来瞪着她。

"你在玩什么把戏，马尔福？"

"我？你先动手的。"他揉着肩膀装作很痛苦的样子。

"离我远点。"

"格兰杰，不仅动手还得动口呀。我来这里只是为了确保我的商业提案得到应有的对待，毕竟我们积怨已久，我可不想你因为这个忽视它。"

"我没那么小气，你个傻瓜。"

他冷笑，转身正面对对着她。"是吗，小姐，'我没看你的提案，因为我觉得你在谋杀独角兽？'"

不幸的是，他的确没说错。

"哦，滚开！"

"如你所愿。"电梯的门打开，他走进去，嘲笑地看着她。"不进来吗，格兰杰？"

"我才不和你一起。"

他扬起眉毛，双重诱惑让她脸又红了。电梯门关闭时，她看到他撅起嘴唇，手举起来给了她个飞吻。直到他完全消失，她才爆发，气的跺起脚来。

"的确！"她怒气冲冲。真的没人能像马尔福这样惹她到这种程度。


	5. 第五章

本章一稿： @山形莉滋，终稿：嘉嘉

作者:你们好，可爱的读者们!下面是一些注意事项和警告。在这一章中有一些不那么符合知情同意的亲密行为，以及一些可以被认为是受害者有罪论的对话。

* * *

赫敏尖叫着醒来。这次的梦比往常更惊心动魄，她哆嗦着手捂住眼睛，全身都因阴魂不散的钻心咒而颤栗着。

事情并不总是这样，即使是在战争刚结束的时候，她也常常能睡个好觉。但这些年来，她的噩梦越来越严重。梦境最初模糊难辨，更像是感觉和情绪，并非真实的画面。但时移事易，它们开始愈发细致真实。和罗恩还在一起时，每当她颤抖着醒来，罗恩总耐心温柔地守着她，仿佛她是易碎的玻璃。

这种柔情使她皮肤发麻。她已经渐渐厌恶它。他忧虑的表情让她想要尖叫。最后她再也不和他谈论噩梦了，只能兀自在失眠症般的沉默中煎熬。

甩掉关于罗恩的种种思绪，赫敏坐了起来，伸手用魔杖迅速地施出一个荧光闪烁，她不想再坐在黑暗中。她的心砰砰直跳，背心紧紧地黏在身上。折磨挥之不去的痛楚已经糟糕透顶，但不知为何，马尔福这次突然闯进了她的梦境。她知道，他精神错乱的姨妈让她在他家的地板上打滚时，他是在场的，但在此之前，她从未梦到过他。

她不喜欢这样。

这像是背叛，即使是她自己的大脑邀请他来的。她不想他在那里，她不想重历那场浩劫时，她的潜意识却召唤出马尔福的身影在周围游荡徘徊。他不配在那里;殊荣也好、谴责也罢，他都不配和她一起重温她的至暗时刻。

赫敏起身走进公寓的客厅，打着哈欠烧上水壶。克鲁克山扭动着蹭着她的脚踝，睡意朦胧中，她弯下腰抚摸着他。等着水烧开时，她斜倚在厨房的台子上，努力尝试着去理解她的噩梦。

今日的梦一开始与往常一般无二，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇抓住她的头发，用刀威胁她，她惊惶、挣扎，她知道接下来会发生什么，她的梦只会有这么多情节。突然，赫敏被咒语击中而后瘫倒在地，她蜷成一团抵御着更多的恶咒。噩梦从这里开始不同与往常，她过去总会尖叫、踢打、哭泣，但这一次马尔福却出现在了她身边，他从远处看着她痛苦地扭动着。她在梦中恳求他施以援手，这让她更加不安。

但他帮了她。他的姨妈拿刀追来之前，马尔福拦住了她，赫敏抽泣起来、满心感激。但最后，马尔福却跪在她身边，一边舔着她腮边的弧线，一边挥舞着匕首往她的前臂刺去。

赫敏就在这时尖叫着醒来。

沸腾的哨声响起后，赫敏把开水倒在茶包上。她的小小试验是否打开了潘多拉的盒子。她很担心，她有可能无法在它毁掉她之前把它完全关上。

* * *

赫敏第二天上午读了一份葡萄牙中部恶龙事故的详细报告。报告细致描述了处理者最后的可怖行为，那描述的详细程度让她直接跳过了午饭。整整一个下午，她满眼只有上次战争的景象——霍格沃兹的断壁残垣中躺着一具具尸体。

那天晚上，她梦见了伏地魔。

周三，她上班迟到了，她睡过了头，整一天她都能从眼角余光中看到纳吉尼扭动的长身。她整天心绪不宁、焦躁不安，对秘书和同事比平时更加不耐烦。通常能令人放松的下午茶并没有像她希望的那样让她心平气静。晚上回到家后，她没吃晚饭，而是喝了瓶酒。

这酒让她梦到了父母。

周四是个灾难。有关父母的梦从不让她难过，但醒来时她却感觉像被游走球击中。宿醉毫无益处，她一整天都笼罩在抑郁的阴霾中，她很难在会上集中精神，她发现自己总在办公室里凝望着远方。她什么事也没做成，早早就回家了，晚上七点钟服下安眠药后，她决定在忘却中寻找安慰。

她几乎成功了。

她没有做清晰、目标明确的噩梦，她梦到一直被人追着。凌晨四点，她从梦中醒来，她气喘吁吁地在床上大发脾气，像个孩子一样又踢又捶，直到哭得瘫倒在床。她试图把记忆塞回原来的盒子里，所有努力却开始变得徒劳无获，她对失败的沮丧又上了一个台阶。

到第二次与马尔福和委员会其他成员见面时，赫敏已经紧张得不成样子。梦境轰炸着她，它们宛如武器。她一直与咖啡因和焦虑相伴，听证会那天下午她已经紧张到牙齿打颤。

赫敏在会议桌旁坐下，摆好做笔记要用的纸笔和做好了标记的独角兽捕获提案的文件，这样会方便她在报告的问答环节做参考。自从这周开始马尔福带给她那场情感旋风之后，她再未见过他。说她害怕重蹈覆辙是轻描淡写。再多些情感的大起大落，她怕就要住进圣芒戈了。有时候赫敏感觉不想证明罗恩是对的是唯一阻止她去圣芒戈挂号的原因。

委员会其他成员的陆续到来把她从思绪中拉了出来。他们向赫敏问好后坐下，赫敏给了每人一个紧绷的笑容。坐在她旁边的男巫是魔法生物司的老人，名叫潘斯莱，他洪亮的声音打破寂静时也吓了赫敏一跳。

"马尔福先生，非常感谢您能来。"

赫敏抬头看着他走进房间。她还是穿着一身麻瓜的套装，眼睛跟随着马尔福自信的步伐。他朝她撇了一下眉毛，然后才把目光转向委员会的成员。

"谢谢您，潘斯莱先生。很感谢委员愿意重新考虑我的提案。"

马尔福打过招呼后又转向她冲她得意的笑着，她很快就把注意力转移到了笔记上。他开始进行陈述时，她努力保持着专注，虽然她的大脑和耳朵已经适应了审查小组其他成员的小动作和细碎的声音。一个同事咳嗽时，她的手不自觉地抽搐了下。马尔福把他的补充文件送到每个人手里，轮到她那份时，在文件碰到她手心的那一刻她膝盖猛地一跳，差点撞上了桌子。他看到她的一惊一乍时眯起了眼睛，但他并没有因此失去动力，他继续着他的陈述。

他的陈述结束时，赫敏的纸上已经写满了笔记，她发现自己对他的提案十分感兴趣。马尔福的领地上竟有一只独角兽，她承认她十分震惊，毕竟这家人和黑魔法难舍难分。马尔福的计划是将独角兽半圈养，这样会便于收集制作药剂所需要的独角兽毛，巫师们也不再需要在森林里走来走去，只能凭运气在树上捡些。

他的计划还包括一个由自由的小精灵管理的围捕系统，该系统的任务是在被围捕后给这些易受惊的动物喂食和梳理毛发。他提出的使独角兽同意圈养的方法相当详尽，一部分源于麻瓜管理牛群的方法。她又一次被他的创造力和智慧打动了，环顾了下会议室，她发现似乎她的小组成员也有同感。

"陈述地真漂亮，马尔福先生!不过，我们确实有几个问题。"国际魔法合作组织的一位同事问了很多有关这个项目所需资源的后续问题，以及马尔福对可能发生的差错的计划。金发巫师舌灿莲花地一一回答，他似乎考虑了很多种情况，提问者十分满意。

几番来回之后，整个审查组再无质询可以提出，他们只好一同看向她。她的目光终于看向他银灰色的眼睛。

"谢谢你，马尔福。你的陈述让我们思考良多。"

"你确实很爱思考，格兰杰。"

赫敏怒视着他，其他巫师发出了几声令人不快的笑声。

"说的不错。那今天就到这里吧。我们将在两周内给你最终决定和可能的建议。"她点头起身，其他成员也跟着站了起来，马尔福微微鞠躬，大步走了出去。她知道自己很粗鲁，但他也没礼貌到哪里去，她没心情和他吵闹。

离开会议室时，赫敏向从她身边走过的同事们逐一道别，她考虑着是否该绕道去魔法部的餐厅喝杯茶。她需要点东西放松一下。

* * *

收好纸笔后，赫敏听到了一个声音。

会议室外的等候区传来了一阵咯咯的笑声。

她的脊椎一阵发冷，她大脑的理智部分知道这不可能是她认为的那个声音，但负责移动的部分却不同意。其他巫师在周围转来转去，毫不在意地走出了那个大会议室，但赫敏觉得自己好像被咒语定住了，双脚动弹不得。她像兔子一样僵住了，紧张地等待着危险过去的信号。房间里除了她再无其他人。她伸长脖子往门外看，她希望能看到她噩梦里那乱蓬蓬的头发和疯狂的笑容。但是那里没有人。

她手颤抖着再次把羊皮纸卷在一起，深吸了口气。但她又听见了它，那刺耳的笑声让她猝不及防，她的羊皮纸落到了地上，她把魔杖伸到了身前。门砰地一声关上了，她不发一言地站在那里，魔杖握在手中，眼睛盯着那扇关着的门，等待着敌人的进攻，时间仿佛过去了好几个小时。

记忆席卷了一切，赫敏好像不再是在魔法部的会议室里，而是回到了她人生中最黑暗的地方。这时马尔福皱着眉头昂首阔步地回到了房间里，他像主人一样跺着脚，赫敏惊慌失措。她挥舞着魔杖，她内心深处知道自己现在有点歇斯底里，但她还是举起了魔杖准备自卫。他立刻看见了她，他停下脚步，眼睛微微睁大，然后举起了双手。

"格兰杰。"

"离我远点。"她声音颤抖着举高魔杖，没注意到眼泪已经顺着脸颊留下。他当然没听她的话，他依旧在慢慢走向她。"马尔福，我说了别过来。"

"什么让你这么紧张？"

"你的——"她感觉喉咙突然闭合着要试图吞咽，但恐惧让她几乎瘫痪。

"我的什么？"他继续走近她，她的魔杖就要碰到他了。赫敏的呼吸十分急促，她感觉自己快要呕吐了。

"姨妈。"她低声说，"你的姨妈。"她的喉中发出的呜咽听起来近乎不似人声，赫敏蜷缩起来，但马尔福却并未停下。

他扑向她，抓住她握着魔杖的手。他把她逼到墙边，她挣扎着，最后他终于成功夺走了她的魔杖。她尖叫起来，他用一只手捂住她的嘴后贴身向她。她出奇的不讨厌这种被压着的感觉，但压向她的人却很难令她安心。

"我以萨拉查他妈的名义发誓，如果你敢尖叫把整个傲罗部引来这里抓我，我可不能保证不从阿兹卡班把你杀了。"

赫敏睁大了眼睛，抓住他衣服的翻领后摇了摇头。他的眼睛上下打量了她周身后用另一只手摸上了她的臀部。

"放松点，格兰杰，你恐慌症发作了。"

赫敏不需要马尔福来告诉她这个。呼吸变急促时，她就明白了这点。他俯身，一只手仍捂着她的嘴，他的前臂紧贴着她的肩膀，他的一条腿压向她两腿之间，他死死地把她钉在了墙上。他身上的气味很熟悉，他很温暖，如果是别人，这样的亲切会让她觉得很安慰。可他是马尔福。

这是假的。这完全不可能，对吧?她臀上的那只手捏了她一下，在她耳边低语时，他的金色头发拂过了她的脸颊。一部分的她想要在他身下融化，接受他给的安慰，但她的大脑似乎不能下达放松的命令，她觉得必须去挣脱。

"嘘，呼吸。"

赫敏闭上眼睛，想按他说的去做，她感到他的腿在她双腿间挪动。放在她臀上的手开始慢慢地拉起她的裙子，她呜咽着，她不知道自己能不能接受他这样的触碰。为了把裙子扯得更高，那只腿松开了片刻，她想要趁机挣扎着摆脱他的控制，但她没有成功。那只放在她臀部上的手现在抚上了她的大腿深处，她的皮肤上一阵温暖。他的头微微向后仰，他望着她，熔化了的银灰色眼睛直直地盯着她，她在那只温暖的手掌下断断续续地喘气。

他一直看着她，她大腿上的那只手用力地捏了一下，她这才感到那只手正沿着她的皮肉移动，直到整个手掌贴上她的臀部，他的拇指摩擦着她的内裤边缘。她又不由自主地发出了声音，她推了推他的胸口，想要逃出他的钳制。然而他却不可撼动，她甚至还有点为自己没能把他赶走而松了口气。

"泥巴种，你别想跑。"

赫敏的眼睛闪烁，愤怒把焦虑推到了一边，她对着他的手咆哮，更用力地推着他的胸口，她在两人身体之间有限的空间里拼命拍打着他。她继续推挤挣扎着，直到他的另一只手突然托住她的丰满，手掌用力压向她的乳房，他成功地让她不再乱动。

他又低下了头，温暖的气息拂过她的耳朵，他的舌头轻巧地滑过了她的耳廓。他的手指开始温柔地抚摸着她的内裤，它们顺着她的缝隙一点点游走，在潮湿的织物中找寻着她的阴蒂。她忘记了挣扎，不由自主地闭上了眼睛，他的手指从她内裤边缘滑入，绕着她的入口处把玩，她呜咽起来。

"这样才乖。"

他傲慢的夸奖让她抓上了他的西装外套，她的挣扎完全停止了，他的手指伸进她的身体，然后那手指伸出来在她湿润的嘴唇周围打转。他又重复了几次后，那手指才终于完全进入了她。不知是因为松了口气还是感到了恐惧，他进入时她几乎哭了起来，她已经完全淹没在了这一切之中。抚摸她的内墙时，他的手掌后跟紧贴着她的阴蒂，她奇怪地觉得他好像就这样把她托了起来。

赫敏微微转头看向他，不知道自己是不是想要靠近他，但捂着她的嘴的手更用力了，他把她的头按在墙上，然后抬起头来愤怒地看着她。她睁大眼睛，然后又抓住了他的衣服，不确定她是想把他拉得更近还是把他推开。结果她只是在他外套的面料上扭了扭拳头，弄皱了那昂贵的面料。

他的另一根手指也按进了她的身体，他凝视着她，赫敏啜泣着，她想弄明白现在究竟在发生什么。她不该享受这一切。面前的这人是如假包换的德拉科·马尔福，他可不是别人变来。她不该和他打一场吗?

"格兰芬多的勇气呢?放手。"

她盯着他看了一会儿，他的手指在她的身体里一动不动。她感到自己的脉搏在他周围跳动，他得意地笑着，显然他也感觉到了。他用拇指轻轻抚摸了一下她的阴蒂，一阵颤栗涌上了她的脊柱。他扬了扬金色的眉毛，然后又做了一次，她的身体抽搐了一下，她想让他动起来。

"投降吧,小女巫。"

她知道他在等着她反抗他。但她却隐隐感觉如果她和他对抗才是让他赢。如果拒绝他的邀请，那么无论他们正进行的这是什么离奇的对抗，她就都输了。在某种程度上，她知道取胜的唯一方法，那就是向他证明她不害怕、她不软弱、她不是他以为的那个人，那就是按照他说的去做。她要告诉他，他吓不倒她。

她要向他证明，她可以从他那里得到任何她所需要的东西，即使表面看起来是他在索求需要。

赫敏深吸了一口气，她把臀部推向了他的手指后闭上了眼睛。就在那一刻，她全身都融化了，她发现自己又一次完全屈服于了德拉科·马尔福。他显然感受到了她的转变，他的手指插入了她的身体，他的拇指又开始撞向她的阴蒂。

"好女孩。"

马尔福表扬她时，赫敏呜咽着，她既生气又欲火焚身。她又拉过他，这次他不再无动于衷。他的手不停抽动着，他身体的热浪包裹着她，赫敏也开始扭动着臀部来配合他。每次深入时他的手指都会弯曲，在她体内的敏感处摩擦着，而他的拇指继续按在她的阴蒂上，她整个身体都在他之下变得敏感。整周的紧张气氛开始消失，她所有的注意力都集中在了不断干着她的纤长的手指上。

"你真听话，格兰杰。"轻柔的赞美轻拂在她的耳畔，她的头皮阵阵发麻。

他的夸赞让她有几分得意，到这时，她已经走得太远了，甚至连自己的反应都吓不住她了。她不知道这是因为焦虑发作让她太过脆弱,或者只是他就是这么出色,只用了几次推入，她就完全臣服了,只能在他手下抽搐呻吟,她就要崩溃了,她的皮肉早已融化成了果冻。如果他没有把她整个身体压住把她钉在墙上，她一定会仿若无骨地滑倒在地板上。

他们一动不动地在那里站了一会儿，赫敏在他的手上呼哧呼哧地喘着，他的手指还在她身体中。她睁开眼睛时，他看向她，她看不太懂他的眼神。他凝视着她，他的手指移了出来，用另一只手把她的裙子拉下。

赫敏眨眨眼，惊讶地看着他把手指凑到唇边，吮吸着她的美好。她生平从未见过此举，他对她得意地笑着，把手指从口中拿了出来。他慢慢地移开另一只手，向后退去，先调整好了自己的翻领，然后才放下手来调整裤子。

"啧啧，格兰杰，这……很有启发。"他把她的魔杖递给她，她立刻清醒了过来，她迅速抓起魔杖对准他。他的离开似乎把她从那个奇怪的幻想中拉回了现实。

"这他妈是什么鬼，马尔福?"

他不再有动作，但他得意的笑还在脸上。"你恐慌症发作了。我帮了你。"

"你侵犯了我!这算哪门子的帮忙?"

他的表情变得冷峻，得意的笑变成了嘲笑。"首先，你真的认为你逃不掉吗?如果你用力挣扎一点，我会不明白你的意思?你他妈可是当代最聪明的女巫。"赫敏瞪着他，但他没有停下。"顺便问一下，你的惊恐发作怎么样了?还完全不受控制吗?"

"不，你这个混蛋，我正忙着生你的气呢。"

"那我就是帮了你。"他弯下腰，拿起显然是他落在那里的文件夹。"现在说声'谢谢你，德拉科'，我这就走了。"

赫敏还没来得及骂他，让这一切发生的笑声又一次渗进了会议室，她僵住了。 "你知道那不是她。"他回头看她。"听起来是像她，但那不是。我检查过了。"

"为什么?"

"她真的算不上是我喜欢的姨妈。"

这真的很荒谬。这整件事。她的嘴里发出一阵哽咽的笑声，马尔福朝她皱了下眉毛。

"我可以走了吗?还是你还打算把我阉了?"

他的漫不经心使她完全失去了斗志，她放下了魔杖。

"如果你敢说出——"

"得了吧，格兰杰，这种秘密就是为了敲诈勒索量身定制的。"

赫敏惊恐地看着他大步走出房间。


	6. 第六章

作者：这一章没有需要额外预警的。我想指出，赫敏用于研究的书之一《我的秘密花园》是真实存在的，它有关于女性性幻想，是这类书的先锋之一。该书发表于1973年，作者曾在报纸广告版面征集女性们的幻想，这本书就基于这些匿名的性幻想完成。我在这里提到它，是因为它有一部分涉及到了强奸幻想。

* * *

德拉科跺着步子走进潘西的起居室，他径直摔向了扶手椅，叹了口气后，他闭上双眼向椅背靠去。

"总是很高兴见到您呢，德拉科，"她的语调让他冷笑，她的好教养让她难以对不速之客大呼小叫，"我能问下是什么让您这么生气么？"

"工作不顺咯。"他睁开眼睛，头重重的垂下。潘西神色自若地喝着茶，看不出任何心事。

"我需要知道格兰杰有没有再给你写信。"

"她的确有。"潘西撅撅嘴后放下茶杯，德拉科不让心事流露在面上，他不想再玩任何其他把戏。她起身走向房间另一边的那张小而优雅的桌子，从一堆羊皮纸中翻出一个极为朴素的信封。她递给他后又端起了茶，德拉科试着不让自己看起来太急迫。

双唇紧抿，德拉科带着期待打开信封。

_亲爱的Q，_

_你的服务超出预期。我很好奇你是怎样如此传神地完成我的特殊要求。也许是什么未知的魔法。_

_我一定会将你们的服务推荐给我认识的有这样需要的人。_

_——H_

"真是毫无用处。"潘西冲他扬起眉毛，边喝茶边看他读信，"都是废话。"

"你指望她说什么？"

"一顿好操。再来一次。下次最好能加上绑架。"德拉科把那张纸条放在手边的桌上，起身踱着步子，手指抓着头发。"如果...有其他什么，写信告诉我行吗？"

"你还是觉得她要给你下套？"

德拉科停下脚步转向潘西，他想起了会议室中发生的一切。让赫敏.格兰杰完全受他摆布毫无疑问很是美妙。这跟恐惧没关系。他没想让她害怕他。但看她完全受他控制，他还知道她他妈的是多控制狂的一个人，这的确让他血脉喷张。

"如果她要下套，我早进阿兹卡班了。不，她没有。我们的格兰芬多小英雄有其他不对劲的地方。"他继续开始踱步，"她还有可能批准我的独角兽计划，也许她是在哄我骗我，让我放下防备，然后再让波特和韦斯狸对付我。"

"你还真以为这世界绕着你转是不是？"她嘟囔着说。

"潘，我们讨论的是我的世界，它他妈的当然是绕着我转。"

* * *

德拉科大步走进魔法部办公室，把那张纸条摔在了占了办公室绝大部分地方的红木桌子上。

"这他妈的是什么？"

赫敏.格兰杰抬起头，眼睛微瞪、面容紧绷，而后她关上了门，又施下了一些保密的咒语。

"马尔福，坐下。"

他双手撑着桌子向前倾身直到视线与她齐平。

"这.他妈的.是.什么.鬼."

读完猫头鹰送来的这张纸条后他火冒三丈。他知道她一向艺高人胆大，但要求彻底地审查整个庄园和他的领地才考虑批准他的提案也太过分。不幸的是，一如往常，这女巫丝毫没被他的靠近唬住，她就那么无动于衷地看着他逼近。

德拉科低头看向她的桌子，想要后退一步留点空间在两人之间，但他的目光停留在了一摞书上，读到那些书的题目时，他感觉他的嘴唇弯出了坏笑的弧度。《麻瓜性行为》、《我的秘密花园》，还有那本他早先撞见过的，《性行为模式》。

"啧，啧，"他捻起那些书，她这时立马变了脸色。"小变态，这都是些什么？"

"我的，额，研究。"她在撒谎。而他知道她在撒谎。

"为你的个人项目？"他卷了几下她的一缕头发，随后又拉直，她眯起眼睛看着他，他不怀好意地笑着。

"我同意你的条件。由魔法部代表彻查马尔福领地和庄园。"

"你就这么答应了。"她喃喃道。

"对，因为我想要你来进行审查。"

她面色一白，德拉科不确定自己这步走的是不是太过火。她认为自己听见了走廊传来的贝拉姨妈的笑声那天，她的歇斯底里出乎了他的意料。一个战战兢兢的赫敏.格兰杰可不是他觉得自己能看到的事。他十分不喜。

"马尔福，那不是我的工作。"

"这次恐怕要是了，"手指滑过她桌子的边缘后，他坐在了给客人准备的扶手椅上，他还调整到了最舒服的坐姿。整理好衣着后，他对她扬起眉毛。"鉴于咱们之间的历史，我想我能去和部长说你不客观。"

"不知你指的究竟是哪段历史呢？你大声跟全校说想要我死的那段？还是我打得你眼冒金星的那段？"

"我想说的其实是我的手指在你身体里呼风唤雨的那段。格兰杰，我喜欢你的味道。"

"你——竟敢——"她急语，而他很是得意的看着她。他几乎能从周围魔法的劈里啪啦声中看出她的愤怒。真漂亮。

"好，下周二八点整，庄园见。我要彻底地检查所有房子，"她的声音沙哑到几不可辨，"还要审查附近的所有领地。重点要看已知的独角兽栖息地。"

"很高兴我们双方能达成理解。"

"你不可能永远敲诈勒索我的，马尔福。"

他只是轻哼，看着她在他的凝视下扭动，她把头发甩向肩后，双臂在胸前交叉。他手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，手掌托着下巴，眼睛上下打量着她。她少时杂乱的头发而今依旧茂盛，她的袍子不太合身、但看起来十分方便，但这一切与他记忆中她在他手上高潮时的脸相比都毫无血色。

"既然这样？你不该离开了么，也许，恶魔得逞后狂喜地搓搓手？"

"你知道的，我的手能有更好的用处。"

"大多数男人不会一直向他们的受害者提起他们实施的侵犯。"

"你就这么看自己？我的受害者？"他拿起她的书当中的一本翻看着。"有些东西告诉我，事情远不止这样，格兰杰。"

她的手伸过桌子抢下了他手中的书。

"你什么都不知道。"

"正好相反，我的小宝贝*，我知道的可多了。"他起身后把嘴唇轻贴向她的脸颊，"下周二见，我会打开飞路的。"

走出她的办公室时，他脸上挂着笑容，他完全没理会身后人愤怒的哼哼声。谁能知道和赫敏.格兰杰叙旧会这么的有趣？

_（*此处原文为法语）_

* * *

赫敏看着他离开，喘着粗气暗骂着自己。他喊她他的小贱人，却让她乳头坚挺。她到底哪里不正常？

"天哪，"她自言自语着起身，克制着从马尔福提到他的手在她身体中后就开始的颤抖。刚才的对话里满是性挫败感、愤怒、还有想到要走进马尔福庄园的恐惧。关上办公室的门后她转身面向她的秘书。

"约瑟芬，我一会儿就回来。请告诉所有来访者，见我需要预约，而不是堂而皇之地闯进我的办公室，他们并不拥有这栋大楼。"

"是，格兰杰小姐。抱歉，格兰杰小姐。他就直接走过了我！而他是，你知道的，他过去是——我甚至都不知道他怎么来的这儿。"

赫敏只是翻翻白眼。如果德拉科.马尔福真的和公众认知的一样可怕，她早就有麻烦了。她有幸，他从未吓到过她，而他不清楚这一点。

不，她害怕的是自己主动走进他家在他的房子里四处乱转，就好像什么事都不曾发生在那里一样。就好像她不曾瘫倒在那里的地板上、踢打、叫喊、咬住舌头直到血流不止、尿湿裤子。她深吸一口气后试图把这些记忆装好锁在箱子里。而她只是胡乱地把它们放在了一个就要裂开的口袋中。

按下魔法部傲罗司的楼层，赫敏到达目的地后和接待员打了招呼，她想问哈利现在有空没有。他们说好了今天会一起吃午饭，尽管她到早了，哈利也极少会拒绝吃东西的机会。她轻点着脚，试图不去想起那双灰色眸子，他玩弄她时好像她是一把小提琴，他的眼睛会变得特别深邃。赫敏没注意到走出了电梯的罗恩。

"蜜恩？"

她惊讶地转身，看到他脸上的不自在时她有点畏缩。

"罗纳德，你来这做什么？"

"哈利说一起吃午饭。"

那个一肚子坏水的混蛋。

"哦，罗恩，你来了。我记得我说过在咖啡厅见？"赫敏回身后看见了哈利，他稍微有点不好意思地在办公室的门边踱着步子。

"该死的，哈利，我真不知道那家店在哪儿。"红发男人双脚交叉起来，在哈利和她之间来回看着。"你又请了赫敏一起？"

"不，罗恩，哈利先请了我。"

"赫敏——"

"说真的，哈利，你哪根筋搭错了？"

他离开了门框走向她，"我觉得你们两个需要谈谈。是时候了。"

赫敏突然怒火攻心。她又转头瞪着罗恩，他正盯着自己的脚，然后她又看回哈利。

"你无权这么做，哈利，完全没有！你没权利知道所有事、或是解决所有问题、或是做任何想做的事。"哈利向她伸手，她却一把甩开。"你完全不知道发生了什么。"

"我才不在乎！"他终于发了脾气，他的音量拔高，不远处十分忙碌的接待员都突然看向他们。"你们两个跟小孩子一样！你们是朋友，你们不能再这样了！"

罗恩刚要开口说什么却被赫敏截住。

"不，哈利，我们是前任。"他震惊地看着她，她突然泄气，他的难以理解让她很是难过。"算了，我突然不饿了。你们好好吃。"

走过罗恩身边后，赫敏走向了电梯，她听到了哈利在小声和罗恩说着什么，听起来十分像是"就告诉我发生了什么吧"。她僵住了，但幸运的是罗恩管住了嘴，只是嘟囔了一些不可调和的矛盾这类的。她最不想要的就是她信任的这两个人因为她的性幻想而觉得她不正常。

但考虑到幻想的实现击溃了她的防线，还让她要莫名其妙地受那个前食死徒的操纵，也许他们也能说她不正常。她揉了揉太阳穴。她就该把马尔福送进监狱然后继续过她的日子。但这样他就会说出真相，大家也就会突然发现，赫敏.格兰杰、黄金三人组成员、当下最聪明的女巫，就这么让一个战争中敌对阵营的人侮辱她的血统，他还在会议室里让她高潮了。剩下的那些浮出水面只是个时间问题。在相对保守的巫师界，舆论压人，她未必承受得住众人的议论。罗恩都和她分手了，他不接受她、他抛弃了她；罗恩，一个爱了她很多年的人；所以事实一旦泄露，结果显而易见。

* * *

要去见马尔福的那天，她在凌晨三点醒来，她的毛衣被汗水浸湿后十分冰冷。她那天没做噩梦，只是一周以来的焦虑让她不得好睡。她没再去睡觉，翻身下床、穿上拖鞋，赫敏脚步晃荡地走去了浴室，她久久地凝视着镜中的自己。

镜中的人也如往常一般凝视着她。不知为何，她想要她的外表和内心一样自若，看不出任何异常。她长叹一口气后转身走向淋浴间，一分钟后花洒才流出热水，她希望所有紧张都能随着水流流走。

洗完澡后，她给自己准备了茶和早饭，而后换上衣服，太阳就在这时一点点越出地平线。她坐在飘窗上看着太阳缓缓升起，脑海中回放着这几周的大小经历。就目前来看，万事尚无定论。她对自己不太传统的性偏好的探寻没能给出她任何答案。它们唯一的成果就是击垮了战争结束后她竖起的心墙，她现在比这些年中其他时候都要更加伤痛。

如果她敢对自己诚实，她不怎么相信这会是件坏事。很明显，迄今为止她从未真正面对过发生在她身上的一切。她总是满足于将其束之高阁，拒绝给予它们任何光顾。她下意识的用手摩挲着前臂，思考着她下一步的计划。

也许是时候面对恐惧了。


	7. 第七章

预警：SM、也许你会认为是非知情的情节。

* * *

赫敏走出壁炉时看到了一个极为气派的玄关，那里已经站着一个穿着看起来像是毛绒背心的家养小精灵在欢迎她。那身穿着明摆着是在说这可能是个自由的精灵，赫敏短暂地想了下马尔福和他的小精灵帮手保有着何种关系。

"墨比是来送格兰杰小姐去书房的。"

"谢谢你，墨比。"

"马尔福主人让墨比告诉您，抱歉，他他妈的给他的小精灵开不少工资。"

赫敏低头看向正护送她的小精灵，她发觉自己正因为轻易地揣测而脸红。

"谢谢你，墨比。那马尔福主人对你好吗？"

"他对我挺好，格兰杰小姐。马尔福主人也告诉了墨比您会问这个问题。"

赫敏皱眉。"他有告诉你怎么回答吗？"

小精灵在一扇巨大的木门前停下，转身冲她皱着眉。

"墨比是个自由的小精灵，格兰杰小姐。"她打开门后鞠躬，而后啪地一声移形换影，只留赫敏一个人站在门口，进与不进全凭心意。

书房比房子其他地方明亮不少，走进去后赫敏很是震惊。书房里装了落地窗，自然光倾泻而下，刚才走出飞路网后的所见十分肃穆，这屋子的装潢却明显现代了不少。地毯的颜色较浅，家具的风格也走得是内敛典雅的风格。除此之外，屋子的四面墙上都摆满了书。赫敏的眼睛完全在体量巨大的图书上，她没注意到马尔福悄悄走近了她。

"格兰杰。"

转身时赫敏发现她与他已经不过只有一足之隔，他的三件套套装如同往日一般一丝不苟。他正把玩着一个袖口，金色头发在阳光下十分耀眼，给人一种他本身在发光的错觉。

"马尔福。"

"你质问我的小精灵了吗？"

"我不太会称之为质问。"她能感到自己脸上的红晕，她还注意到了他唇上得意的笑容。他拿捏她如此准确，她很是沮丧。

"你不会，但墨比呢？"

赫敏双臂交叉盯着他，他依旧得意的笑着，明显把她的无话可回当作了认输。

"检查这就开始吧，马尔福。"

"行啊。"他冲着她的方向弯起手臂，她瞪着他，仿佛在看向怪物。

"到我身边来，你个白痴。幻影移形去你从没去过的地方可没那么容易。更别提庄园的屏障了，只有马尔福能在这儿幻影移形，你要自己走就只能被分崩离析。"他的胳膊又动动，示意她牵上。她犹豫了片刻，而后向他走去挽上了他的臂弯。"抓紧了。"

幻影移形那种熟悉的牵扯感紧绞着她，他们落在一片绿地上时猛地后缀了一下。赫敏在站稳身子后就立即松掉了马尔福的手臂离开他的身边。

他嘲弄的哼声从身后传来，她却忽视了它，她正忙着看周围的环境。他们站在一片整洁的草地上，环顾四周，却完全看不到庄园。她一直知道马尔福家很富裕，但站在领地上却完全不见庄园让这份富裕变得更加具象。

"我们这是在哪儿？"

马尔福走近后向她解释，走过这片空地后，她发现他对领地的状况知无不言。赫敏准备了一些问题，施过咒的羽毛笔就浮动在周围不停地记着笔记，这样她就能空出双手。

那个早上他又让她牵住他的手臂几次，她每一次的犹豫时间越来越短。她有扪心自问，适应触碰他是否太过容易。这感觉正常、熟悉。

也许她本应有更多顾虑。

中午时，她和马尔福已经走了十处地方，他给她详细讲述了检查的每处地方他有什么计划。

完成了最后一处的检查后，她犹豫着要不要离开。赫敏咬着下唇，环视四周，他靠在一棵树上，双臂交叉抱在胸前。她没什么问题了，他也没有更多的解释了，他们这就得回庄园了。她不想回去的意图十分明显，她也肯定他知道，他睫毛低垂看向她，那神情让她确定无比。她决定收收自己的少言寡语，于是站直转身正对着他。

"现在该检查房子了。"

"是时候了，我都饿晕了。"他走向她，伸出手臂，"出发？"

"还有屏障？"他提及庄园附近的屏障时，她就猜到了它是双向的。他邀请的手臂证实了她的猜想。

"我可不想让你解体，更何况，我知道你喜欢碰我。"

"我才不，"她嘴上这么说，身体却是十分实诚，胳膊直接挽上了他的。

"撒谎。"

幻影移形的翻江倒海在饥饿时更加厉害，到达时和前几次一样顺畅，落在庄园的走廊时她却踉跄了几步。调整好后，她挺直身子，试图做些心理准备，她要游览曾受尽折磨的房子。

曾受尽折磨的那个房间。

她突然下定决心。

"我想去看看它。"

"这就是你来的目的吧？去那里？"

她转身面向他，拳头在身边握紧。

"别装糊涂，马尔福，我想看它。"

他看着她，满脸忧虑。

"格兰杰，这不是个好主意。"

"我代表魔法部前来视察庄园，你难道要拒绝我走进某个房间的要求吗？"她扬起下巴，不知他能否看出她的虚张声势。

"那好。"他冷笑着说。赫敏让他带路。

马尔福在她身前不远处，他们一起走过走廊，赫敏在衬衫外蹭了蹭手，全神贯注地呼吸。他突然在一扇双开门前停下时，她几乎撞上了他。

"格兰杰，这是你最后一次机会。"

"开门。"

他前倾抓住门把手，打开门后退向一边，现在那个让她噩梦不断的房间就在她面前。

她走进房间，房间里所有家具布满了灰尘。碎掉的水晶灯还在地板中央，这间屋子似乎再未被用过，或许战后都无人来过这里。她没有费心去想原因，她的注意力在别的地方。她的双脚不受控制地走向那个地方。

记忆的重击超出预期。

摔在地板上时她没有感到膝盖的疼痛，她也没注意到自己过于急促的呼吸。她只记得曾经的痛苦，想要守住秘密的绝望，噩梦不会醒来的恐惧。每次刚从脑海赶走那些画面，新的回忆就席卷而来，她很快失去了意识，只剩下痛苦和恐惧。她隐约听见有人在喊她的名字，她却找不到声音的来源，那声音根本穿不透一重重的记忆。

"该死的，格兰杰，站起来！"

赫敏感到一双有力的手臂将她拉起。她像提线木偶般呆滞地反应，她完全失去了对自己的控制。她溢出一声呜咽，这时腹中的翻涌感让她知道她正幻影移形。

他们踉跄地落在另一个房间，赫敏挣扎着撤出那双抱着她的手臂。她深吸了一口气，离开他的拥抱，几乎跌倒在地。她闭上双眼，抱住自己，她突然想起她在德拉科马尔福面前彻底崩溃了。

再一次。

但此时此刻，这比起剩下的根本算不上什么。她无法呼吸，喉咙紧闭，几乎就要窒息。一阵恶心翻涌而出，她听到了自己的啜泣声，但那声音却好似十分幽远，她无力控制。她的大脑裹挟在恐慌之中，无论如何都逃不出来。

她感到有人来到她身后，纤长的手指握住她的脖子将她向后拉。

"可悲，"他语调中的恶毒让她震惊，"可怜的小泥巴种连自己的脑子都管不住。"

疑惑闪现在她混乱的大脑。

"那我们就好好集中下精神。"她掐着她的喉咙，绕到她身前。"小可怜，脱光。"

他的拇指握上她的下巴，赫敏眨眼。他凝视着她，等着她做些什么。她看向那双灰色的眼睛，她试图在那湾银灰中定锚，她并不完全理解为何他如此期待地看向她。他说什么？脱光？

"什么？"

他的眼睛看向她的，眉头皱起。

"我的命令不够清楚吗？小书虫，这可真是让人失望。我还以为你喜欢拿高分。"

他走开一步，开始脱下自己的西装外套。赫敏呆滞了，她的呼吸急促，恐惧依旧滔天，但她拼命地想要清醒过来。她的疑惑和歇斯底里纠缠在一起，她只好专注于他的命令，握住这根稻草逃出混乱的大脑。他再次开口时，那根稻草开始摇曳。

"你不仅糊涂了，还成了聋子？"他把外套扔向椅子，"乖，我给了你任务，脱掉衬衫，集中精神。"

没错，集中精神。她需要集中精神。赫敏开始解衬衫的扣子，她的双手在颤抖，她只能握紧拳头。而后她又开始解扣子，全神贯注地重复着将纽扣拿出扣眼这一简单动作。她发现这样好像轻松了一些。

亚麻布的衬衫从肩上滑下落在地板上，她感觉自己找回了一些控制。

"乖女孩，就知道你可以。"

她当然可以。她可是赫敏格兰杰。她扬起下巴，他正甩开鞋子，而后向她点头。

"现在，小女巫，把剩下的也脱掉。"

赫敏继续脱衣服，短裙的拉链解开，裙子滑下双腿后她从中迈出。这个熟悉的动作让她觉得放松。这是她可以完成的事。这是她不恐惧的事。她可以做到在德拉科马尔福面前脱光衣服。他吓不到她。他从未吓到过。

她脱下高跟鞋，而后解开胸衣的扣子。取下胸衣时，她看到了手臂上的伤疤，她想起了她在什么地方，她发出一声呜咽。

"就快好了，专心些。"

她深呼吸，她不打算失败，不是在他面前。赫敏将胸衣扔向地板，而后她脱下底裤。这里有些冷，她只能抱住自己，她脑中的嗡嗡声终于停下，她做到了。她成功地完成了任务。

"很好，格兰杰。现在去床上。"

赫敏看向身后，她这才发现他们是在他的房间。那张床的四周挂着典雅的黑色幔子，床单是黑色和深绿色。她转向他，他解开银制袖扣卷起袖子，而后逼她迈开步子。

"躺下。"

呼出一口气，她爬上床后躺下，双手放在腹部，眼睛看向床顶。那上绣着六条施过咒语的龙，它们好像在夜空中飞舞。赫敏看着它们，它们的小翼挥动，从一边飞向另一边。有时龙会飞到布的边缘喷出火焰，而后改变方向。她想知道他们是否被困住了、他们是否感觉被困住了。她的呼吸加快，她又感到了那种威胁她、让她崩溃的恐惧，而后她的视线突然被挡住，马尔福金色的头发、瘦削的脸出现在眼前。

赫敏眨眼，一滴泪水从眼角滑出，他把领带从脖子上一把扯下。他把她压在身下，皱着眉毛看向她。

"把手给我。"

她举起双手，屏住呼吸，他用领带绑住了她的手腕。丝绸滑过皮肤时，她感到一阵冰冷，他温柔地扎紧那个结，将她双手举过头顶。他把她双手绑在床头时，他的胸膛就在她面前，赫敏专心地盯着他的珍珠扣子。弄好之后他向后靠，再次俯视她。

"我怎么说就怎么做，明白吗？"

她点头。

"闭上眼睛。"

赫敏听命闭上，她感觉到了他下床，他离开时，床垫轻轻地反弹。她认真听着所有举动，想知道他去了哪里。她辨别不出，他的脚上只有袜子，脚步声全部消失了。他要她闭上眼睛，她他妈的不想因为不服从命令而给他念叨她的机会。

"马尔福？"

"安静。"她感到了臀部的一下轻拍，而后突然放松，幸好他没有一走了之。"这事有些规则。"

赫敏喜欢规则。她可以遵守规则。规则给她控制。

"好。"

他的手轻拍她乳房一侧，她的呼吸变得急促。

"第一，没有允许不要开口。如果随便说话，我会停下。如果你说'红色'，我会立刻停下，然后一切结束。"

赫敏不出声、点头。她能做到。

"第二，眼睛闭着。"

她又点头。

"第三，不要思考。"

赫敏突然战栗，有什么东西击中了她的腹部。那感觉并不让人讨厌，最初的刺痛之后，那东西滑过了她的皮肤。那像是皮革、软皮革，而后那东西离开了她，她想要弄清楚那是什么。

"我说了不要思考。"那东西打在她乳房上，比上一次要用力，乳头感到的尖锐刺激让她粗粗地喘气。它的每一穗依次落在她的丰满上，摩挲着向身体一侧滑去。它滑到另一侧乳房时，赫敏发现自己竟然湿了。他一次次用它击她，不足以伤到她，先是轻微的刺痛，而后是摩挲，那东西撩拨着她，直到她扭动起来，她不停地预测着下一次会落在何处。他扫过她全身，她的乳房、臀部、腹部、大腿。每一鞭都在帮助她逃离那个可怕的地方，每一鞭都让她感到越发舒服，她就像没入了盛满温水的浴缸。

他停下时，赫敏已经开始喘着粗气，她绵软松懈，身体几乎敏感到了清楚所有感觉。手腕上的丝绸领带，秀发下的枕头，鞭打处的潮红和燥热，坚硬的乳头，这一切让她不再胡思乱想，她的大脑不再死死地沉陷，她好似落入了一层安全的保护罩中。

"小宠儿，打开双腿。"

赫敏按命行事，满怀期待地呜咽着，毫无犹豫和羞愧地打开。鞭子滑到她的肿胀处，她几乎从床上弹起，她弓着背，双手抓住丝绸床单。

他一次次地反复，她终于放声呻吟，几乎在诉求她的欲望，皮革扫过她的阴唇和花穴，她就要开口求他摸她了，而后想起了她不能说话。她用力咬着下唇，几乎要渗出血来。

他停下时，她长出一口气后一下瘫回床垫，宛如一盘散沙，她离高潮仅有一步之遥，她几乎失去了意识。她全身只剩下了心跳，一股暖流在身上四窜。

她感到他来到她双腿之间，他的手臂绕到她的膝下，手绕上她的臀部将她从床上举起。赫敏不知他的打算，她期待着，直到他温暖的呼吸出现在她极度敏感的私处。

"小宠儿，"温热的呼气让她扭动着身子，几近崩溃，"你可以说话了。"

而后他的舌头缓缓滑过她的阴唇，抵到深处。她尖叫一声，随即开始语不成句。

"哦，梅林，求你，马尔福，让我——"她喘着气，他的舌头绕着她敏感的皮肉打圈，而后轻巧地进入她体内，"上帝啊，我就要到了，求你。"

他一点点没入，她一步步接近高潮，极度的敏感让她无法抑制阵阵的欢娱。她拱起身子，双脚缠住他的背，抓住床单的手已经握成了拳头，这是她此生高潮之最。她丢兵弃甲，理智消退在欢娱中，终于到达高潮之时，马尔福早已不在她体内，而他没有离开，他的呼吸仍然萦绕在她双臀。

"真是个听话的小泥巴种，小宠儿，"她感到手上的束缚一松，很快丝绸领带就从她腕上落下，他的拇指摩挲着捆绑处，一点点抹去那里的酸痛。她无法移动，只能任他拉住她的双手放回她身体两侧。

"你可以睁眼了。"赫敏睁开眼睛，目光闪烁着看向他，他扬起眉毛，"格兰杰，欢迎回来。"

"我有离开吗？"

他微笑着俯视她，她不住地眨眼。她从未见过他微笑。

"小女巫，那叫Subspace*，肯定比你之前待的地方要好。"

她之前在哪儿？她凝视着他，他也望着她，而后一切回流。那种恐慌、那种歇斯底里，那种深陷入记忆的感觉。他眯起眼睛。

"格兰杰，可别再回去。"

赫敏深吸一口气，试图集中注意力，就像他早先要求她的那样。

"你可以走开了，马尔福。"

"走开？"如果不是她足够了解他，她会以为他在担心，但那绝无可能。她点点头，挣扎着从他身下起来，这时候介意她完全光着身子而他还衣冠楚楚已经太晚了。他翻身离开，站到床的一边伸出手来。

她看着他，宛如看向一条吐信的蛇。

"不需要事后照顾*？"

"什么？"她厉声道，意识回归后她有些恍惚，毫不清楚他话中之意让她更是愤怒。

"好吧，随你，"他双唇紧抿着放下手，而后走向梳妆台，他的外套和背心都在那里。他坐在椅子上，而后穿上鞋子，她在他的注视下开始自觉穿起衣服。

赫敏看向远处，不让她的目光飘向他的方向，她绝望地想要明白刚才发生了什么。那不仅是性爱，或者随便你叫它什么，还有楼下发生的一切。她曾受的折磨仍让她的大脑混乱不堪、嗡嗡作响，如同霍格沃兹的洗衣房一般。她边穿内衣戴乳罩，边收拾好破壳而出的记忆而后归置到箱子中去。她疲惫不堪。

"格兰杰？"

赫敏拉上裙子拉链转身，"什么事？"

"你在做什么？"

她皱眉，"穿衣服，不然你觉得我在干嘛？"

他眼睛眯起、下巴收紧，"没事，你继续。"

赫敏背对着他，不想面对他们刚才针锋相对的关系。与他的争执让她想要流泪。扣上衬衫扣子时，她试图将注意力从那些奇怪的情绪上移开，她决定要去研究下Subspace和事后照顾。她之前听过这些术语，但显然他要比她更熟悉，如果之后这会成为她的日常，她显然需要知道更多。

她的手指僵硬。日常？为什么这会成为她的日常？她的日常，情绪崩溃，而后让马尔福给她一顿好操。

他的双臂绕住她时她刚好扣上最后一颗，他的唇片滑过她的耳朵。

"你该吃点东西。"

赫敏甩开他的手，挣开他的怀抱后转身。

"住手。"她从裙子口袋中掏出魔杖指着他。他先是脸色一白，而后那神情变成一抹冷笑。"我他妈的不需要你来喂食，马尔福，你别再趁人之危。"

"你看你这话说的。我他妈的给了你个安全词，你可从来没用过。"他走向她，捏住她的下巴，逼她看向他。

"什么？你给了我个什么？"

"红色，你个蠢女人。"

赫敏愣住了，她记起了他的话。

如果你说'红色'，我会立刻停下，然后一切结束。

"哦。"

他松开她，眼中闪过一丝厌恶，"看来你明显需要多做些研究啊。"

"可这也改变不了你趁人之危来——"

"来干什么？来把你从地狱里拉出来？别傻了，你这样子真难看。"他拂去了他外套上的什么东西，她突然发现他的衬衫还未扣上扣子。赫敏决心不被眼前光景分神。

"你个自负的混蛋。"

"你个蛮横的小书呆子。"

赫敏闷哼着跺脚，"去你妈的，马尔福。"

"你格兰芬多的小脾气发完了没有？"

"我格兰芬多的—我的学院和这有什么关系？"

"惹你生气真是超级容易。"

"过去绝非如此，"赫敏揉揉自己的头。

"是的，我知道，过去真不是这样，你通常喜欢对我挥拳头和施恶咒，而不是脱裤子。"

"给我滚开，我不是这个意思。"赫敏抓住床幔保持平衡，穿好鞋子。她感觉到他在看她，而后抬头。"我是说，过去我是会惊恐发作、做噩梦，这不错，可却从不是这样动不得的恐惧。"

"什么时候开始的？"他站住，声音里满是好奇。

"从——"赫敏突然收住，脸色大变。说出情况她的防卫何时崩溃对她当下境遇毫无益处。"不关你的事，说真的，我犯不着跟你说这些。你这是在敲诈勒索我。"

他轻哼一声。

"如果你觉得巧妙地解释你的话、说服你亲自来检查就是敲诈勒索了，那你得多和斯莱特林打打交道。"

"我为什么要多和斯莱特林打交道，"赫敏咬牙切齿，他的神色变得严厉。

"你得承认我们有我们的用武之地。"他打量着她，眼神挑逗，赫敏对他的暗示大为愤怒。她甩了下头发，大步走出门去。

"马尔福，你不介意的话，我想请墨比带我去飞路。领地检查通过了，我会另请人检查庄园。"

"可以。"

"那好！"

在她身后，他把门重重关上，把她一人留在原地，直到啪地一声墨比到来。

"墨比这就带格兰杰小姐去飞路？"

"对，梅林，快带我离开这房子。"

* * *

听见墨比带格兰杰回到楼下之前，德拉科一直盯着他房间的门，他在理清刚才发生的一切给了他何种感情。最初带她来这里时，他只想吓吓她，让她走出那种奇怪的神游。他没想到她会这么听话，也没想到自己对这一切的反应。他心绪不宁、也对她就这么离开火冒三丈。

深吸一口气，他抚平外套褶子，挺直背后打开门走到走廊。德拉科抿着唇走向书房，他的手指抚上自己的嘴唇。他让她脱光，她就扬起下巴而后照做了，就好像要证明什么给他看一样。他本以为她会反驳、会威胁，而后振作起来；他完全没想到她会服从命令。但她照做了，就好像是害怕完不成他给出的任务一样。

这可是他记得的那个无畏的小女巫。

他倒不是在抱怨，不算是。

但，最让他震惊的是接下来发生的。他没想到她会为着如此可悲的原由动用大脑封闭术。他基本没怎么摄魂取念，就发现了她试图藏好记忆但是徒劳一场，他对她的能力不足十分震惊。

很明显，到头来呀，黄金女巫也不是什么都能做好。

* * *

译注：

Subspace：subspace是一种高潮体验，不一定是单纯的性高潮，类似狂喜。其具体反应因人而异，但主观上都异常强烈，M可能出现神思恍惚、童年回溯、感觉似乎灵魂出体等各种情况，一些特别深入的subspace体验需要非常有经验的S才能处理。M从这种体验出来之后，一般都有一段时间需要他人照顾。这种体验短的可持续数分钟，长的可持续数日，取决于M本人的特质以及S的操作。在生理层面上来说，一些SM经验中强烈持续的痛觉体验会刺激人的交感神经系统短时间内大量分泌内啡肽和其他脑啡肽类生物激素来缓解痛觉，可以说就是天然吗啡的井喷状态，其体验也跟吸吗啡有相似性，自然无比的爽。

Aftercare：译作事后照顾。Aftercare refers specifically to the attention given to a partner (usually the bottom) at the end of a Scene. Aftercare often includes the Top utilizing various pampering techniques on the Bottom in an effort to provide comfort to everyone after having an intense experience that can leave an individual, top or bottom, in a vulnerable state, but this is not always the case.大概就是事后虚弱回神的缱绻和温存吧，一般上对下，S对M。


	8. 第八章

**本章审核：Shiying**

* * *

赫敏直接从庄园飞路去了她的办公室，她打定主意要继续工作，不去想那天上午的事。结果她一整个下午都无精打采，终于下班回到公寓后，她只想洗个热水澡而后直接睡觉。她这一天情绪波动不止，决然地离开马尔福庄园后，她还逼自己工作了一下午，她知道她一定会为此付出代价。

老天总会秋后算账。

甩开高跟鞋后，赫敏回想起了和马尔福共处的最后几分钟。他看着她穿衣服时脸上的神情、他克制着想要关心呵护她的冲动。意料之外的伤感让她吃惊。她试图置之不理，她把这归因于疲惫不堪和情绪崩溃。

她走去浴室的时候克鲁克山也跟在她身后，她打算睡前泡个澡。她心下脆弱，好像随便一件什么小事就能把她弄哭。和马尔福争吵并不陌生，她预料到了，她没预料到的是争吵带来的影响，他的话从未这样影响过她。她在浴缸边坐下，手伸进水里试着温度，这时马尔福有关事后照顾的话回响在她耳边，她是不是遗漏了什么。

除去她竟然已经被她儿时那个恶棍狠操了两顿，那人还是个前食死徒。如果算上那次应召的金发巫师，还得再加一顿。

也许她需要的不是热水澡，是酒。

"红酒飞来。"那瓶酒飞向浴室，轻微地磕碰在门框上后落在了她伸出的手中。把酒放在水池上后赫敏开始脱衣服。跨进浴缸后，赫敏施咒开了酒，打算直接对着瓶子吹。她闭上双眼后躺下，想要理清这一切究竟算什么、她是不是真的疯了。

她几乎记不起来在马尔福家那间会客厅里发生的一切。她只记得她去了那里，回忆冲垮了她，而后她就在马尔福的卧室了。之后的一切有点混乱模糊，她记得他惹恼了她，她记得自己想要向他证明她不害怕。

这样的下场就是她被不着寸缕地绑在了他的床上。

而后的记忆无比清晰。

"该死的，去他妈的鬼。"她又吞下一大口梅洛。于她严密计划的幻想经历而言，"马尔福"只是个一时兴起的附加要求，不曾想这神来之笔的发展完全超出了预期，她很难把这当成一个转瞬即逝的幻想而后一笔勾销。

几次高潮就更不用说了。

也许她应该列个单子。微微起身，赫敏把酒瓶放在了地上。

她拿起魔杖召唤来了她的无笔笔记。羽毛笔和羊皮纸悬在浴室的空中，羽毛笔飞来时蹭到了克鲁克山的头，他小声的喵了一声，而后那笔飘向了赫敏的肩上。

"不该上马尔福的原因。"羽毛笔潦草地写道，克鲁克山看了她一眼，她明白他的眼神，他丝毫没去掩饰震惊和惊惧。"他恨我，他一直恨我。"

她的额头靠在浴缸边上。

"这真他妈的该死，是不死克鲁？"那只橘色的大猫只是冲她挤挤眼。"罗纳德如果知道，一定会被吓死。这或许该算是个优点呢。"赫敏把手伸出浴缸，拿起那瓶梅洛又灌下一口。"三次最棒的高潮。优点无疑。"

酒瓶扔在一边，赫敏用手肘撑着头，双目无神地盯着前方。

"他想喂饱我。"她的声音听起来好像是在思考些什么，而后她潜意识里甩了甩头。"哦，去他妈的一边呆着。"

* * *

赫敏第二天没见到马尔福，第三天也没，直到周五她从未看见过他的身影。她真的有考虑过喊只猫头鹰寄信给他。不巧地是，她好像没有正当合理的原因这么做。她没敢去找什么借口，他们两人都心知肚明那借口绝不会高明，她只能专心工作。她最近正在检查马尔福庄园检查和他预计的独角兽试验地点的相关资料。

她按照约定派了她部门里的下属为代表去完成剩下的检查。那个女巫只去了几个小时就回来了，她没带来什么消息，除了一直在说庄园的老爷（听到这个称谓赫敏吓了一跳）堂而皇之地拦着她不让她去庄园内的某个整翼。

鉴于这周早些时候赫敏去那里时发生的事，她很有把握她的下属被禁止进入的是哪里。

临近茶点时间时，赫敏听见了部门大厅里的一阵喧闹声。她抬起头时，德拉科马尔福正阔步走进她的办公室，她刚打算谢绝无约而来的人，那人就径直坐在了椅子上关上了门。

"为什么我的秘书总放你进来？"

"她害怕我。身为前食死徒的特殊待遇。"他冷笑，而后他的目光落在她的桌子上。"这是我的提案吗？"

赫敏把文件塞到文件夹里不让他看见。

"事实上你说的不错，你为什么不让玛丽萨进房子的东翼呢？"

"我不让任何人进。"

"可你让我去了。"

意味深长的停顿后他又再次开口。

"为什么我没被抓进阿兹卡班？"

"马尔福，说真的，你是聋吗？哈利和我都给你作证了，所以你被判无罪。"

"这我知道，你个白痴，我也在那场听证会。我是说，最近为什么没人来抓我？"

"抱歉？"

"你一直在说我侵犯了你。"赫敏脸红着看向他的眼睛。

"你趁人之危。"

"对，这话你也说过。但现在我还是自由的站在这里。"

赫敏看着他，他扬起眉毛，直到她主动切断了眼神接触，她轻抚去脸边的碎发。

"所以，这究竟是什么？"他继续说道。"你算是受害者？还是参与者？"

这个问题基本就是她这一周的思考。她至今未能得出什么结论，她还没能想清楚。很明显，她长久地停顿让马尔福的意味不明的笑加深了。

"或者你就是个懦夫。"

这指控让她火冒三丈。

"马尔福，求你你睁开眼看看，你还从没给出过什么我招架不住的。"

"证明给我看。"

混蛋。

"我不是受害者。"

他得意地笑着，明显是喜欢她的回答。

"我没说你是。但如果你还想要我把你绑起来，还想要被操到失去理智。你就得求我了。"

轮到她扬起眉毛。

"谁说我想的？"

"没人。"他轻微地耸耸肩。"你清清楚楚地告诉了我你是被强迫的，但，我更清楚真相。"

赫敏咬住嘴唇盯着他。这周初的优缺点单上她惊讶地发现了自己列出了很多优点。然而，有一条，黑体加粗的缺点——他恨她。

"我在给你提供服务，小女巫。"他的眼睛打量了一圈她的桌子，冷静自持。"接受或拒绝。"

"服务，你指做爱？"

"对。"

这对话也太过诡异。

"为什么？"

"我喜欢收集秘密。很明显于你而言这是秘密，否则傲罗早就来抓我了。"他的眼睛落在她脸上，他炽热的目光有点吓住了她。"我想我也可以问你为什么。"

"没人有权过问我的床事。"

"除我之外？"

"你是个意外，我保证。"

"啧，格兰杰，你真是编了一张错综复杂的网呀*。"

_（*译注：化用Walter Scott诗句，what a tangled web we weave,when we practice to deceive）_

"引用麻瓜作家？你是谁？你把德拉科马尔福弄去哪里了？"

他起身，如同往常一样调整好外套。她好好地欣赏了一番那衣服的绝美剪裁和用银蛇别针系在一起的黑丝绸领结，而后目光又回到那张挂着得意笑容的脸上。

"我会把飞路给你打开，以防万一。"

"滚一边去。"

他轻笑一声后离开，她发誓她从未听见过这样的声音。确定他走远后，赫敏一下把头摔在了桌子上。

"我绝绝对对是个白痴。"

"我们都知道这是胡话。"

赫敏猛地抬起头，一张新面孔撞入视线。

"哦，你好啊，哈利。"

她的好友为悄没声地走进她的办公室而神色抱歉。她一时不懂他走近她之后的沉默，记起这周早些时候他自以为是的午餐计划后赫敏立刻僵住了。

"你现在有空吗？"

"嗯。"她淡淡地说。

他关上门，坐在了马尔福刚才坐的那张椅子上。不知哈利有没有碰见那金发男巫，总归他没有说起马尔福。她竟然有些希望他会问她，这样她就能给出她模糊又难令人信服的答案。

"我欠你个道歉。那天我吓到你和罗恩了。"

"是的，的确。你太自以为是了哈利。"

哈利打量了一会儿赫敏，赫敏也回看着哈利，她双臂交叉抱在胸前。

"就这事吗？我手里还有活儿呢，哈利。"

"罗恩挺难过的，"赫敏的目光加深，哈利却无心改口。"我是想说，你还好吗？"

"还好，我想。"她放下手臂而后耸耸肩膀。"说真的，哈利，我与他分享了一些极为私人的事情，而他却像——"她停顿了一下，一个念头闪过脑海，"马尔福过去那样对我。"

"过去？"

他当然不会放过这个词。

"是，"她清清喉咙，"总而言之，我很信任罗恩，所以我跟他交了底，而他却因此离开了我。"

"我不会再试着让你们两个和好了。但是赫敏，你和我还是朋友。如果你想找个人谈谈这件事，或者任何事，我一直在。"

"谢谢你哈利。"她真的很感谢他。失去罗恩、哈利又和金妮开始一起住，于她而言很难。这两件事接连发生，有那么几天，赫敏觉得很是孤单和脱节。

奇怪的是，最近这种感觉在慢慢减轻。

丢开这些胡思乱想，她转移了话题，在哈利不得不回去办公之前和他好好聊了一番。

赫敏挥挥手送别哈利，算是差不多原谅了他之前的擅作主张。赫敏留到了很晚，她想要完成这周的所有工作。她收好东西离开办公室时，魔法部已经鸦雀无声。她乘了电梯去到飞路在的正厅，巨大的厅堂里只有几个傲罗和缄默人的身影。赫敏抿着嘴走向壁炉，她的犹豫不决让她的步子比平常慢了很多。终于走到那砖砌的庞然怪物时，她盯着它看了一会儿才终于下定决心。

绿光亮起又熄灭，她跨出壁炉走进一道熟悉的走廊。不知这里有没有什么屏障或者警报提醒他有客到来。她专心地纠结要不要就这样在庄园乱逛时，突如其来的移形换影的声音吓了她一跳。

"格兰杰小姐！墨比带小姐去找马尔福主人好吗？"

"好，墨比，谢谢你。他不知道我要来。"

"哦，小姐，他知道，他在等你。否则小姐就会被困在壁炉里。"

好吧这让人高兴不起来。

"我明白了。"

赫敏跟着墨比，心中诧异着马尔福的自信，她甚至自己都不确定一定会来。

"就是这里，小姐。"墨比打开那扇又大又重的门，而后啪地一声幻影移形离开，赫敏面前只剩下一间会客厅和燃着的火炉——当然，还有德拉科马尔福。他坐在一张极为软和的扶手椅上，他显然是在读书，有本书赫然在他手上，他的手指还夹在刚才读的那页。

"啧，啧，啧，快看这是谁。"赫敏走近他时，他的唇角得意地扬起。壁炉的另一边放着一张相配的扶手椅，她把外套脱下扔在上边。不答他的话，她脱下鞋子，自己拿起他身边小桌上的玻璃杯，将其中喝了一半的琥珀色液体一饮而尽。

"还要吗？"她放下被子后，他指着旁边的醒酒瓶问道。

"不了，我想完全清楚我今晚接下来的行动，我好之后拿着鞭子自娱自乐。"

"但自娱自乐可远没有另一个选择好玩，你说是不是？"

她脸一红，回想起来他手中的鞭子精准地在她身上扬起又落下。

"你从哪里学到的？"

他伸出手握上她的，将她拉到他身边直到她站在他两腿之间。他一边从短裙中扯出她的套衫，一边回答道。

"我家图书室里各种知识应有尽有。"

他的手指滑过她的腹部时，赫敏轻轻颤抖，"你从书里学到的？"

他仰头看她，得意地笑着，"书上的插图很棒。"

"我一直以来看错了书啊。"

他的双手滑过她的肋骨，又将她拉近了一些。

"告诉我你为什么来，小可儿。"

他一直在她皮肤上打着圈的手指叫她分心乏术，顾不得指摘这种亲切，如果可以如此称呼它。她伸手扶上他的肩膀，而后闭上眼睛回答他的问题。

"我想要忘记。"

"忘记什么？"

"所有。"

睁开眼睛，她低头看他，那双融化了一般的灰色眼睛也凝视着她。

"我想让你带我回到那里，Subspace，你是这么称呼它的对吧？"

他抬眼凝视着她，他的神情完全捉摸不透，她也逐渐陷入沉思。就在她马上要质疑这个主意很糟糕时，他突然推开她而后起身。她的手从他肩膀滑落，尬尴地垂在她身体两侧，他这时松开她，手指抚上他的唇畔。灰色的眼睛再次打量着她，他的手指从他的唇来到她的，滑过她的嘴唇后，那些纤长的手指继而掐住她的喉咙。他用力握的时候她的呼吸变得急促，她看见了他的唇角微微地扬起。

"现在，小宠儿，告诉我你不想要什么？"他低头看向她，手同时轻微抬起她的下巴，赫敏突然意识到了自己需要谨慎一些。

"不要亲吻。"

他的下巴收紧，手下力道也同时加重，她不得不把头抬得更高。

"还记得我们的规矩吗？"

他绕到她的一侧，手指缠绕着她的脖子，赫敏眨眨眼而后点头表示记得。

"记得你的安全词吗？"

她再次点头，他把她拉向自己，手却不离她的脖子，最后她在他胸前脸红耳热。他出人意料的 温暖，赫敏感觉自己心跳加速，她不确定是因为期待还是恐惧。

"我一直想要个泥巴种小贱人玩玩的，"他温热的喘息撩拨着她的耳朵，她微微颤抖着，身体却更加放松，即使他的话让她火冒三丈，激起了她向他证明的决心。他空下的那只手向下探去，摸过她的全身直到找到她的魔杖，而后他把魔杖从她的口袋中取出，放到了她看不见的地方。"这个我来保管。"

他的手开始继续爱抚她，先是腹部，而后是双臀，最后是她两侧的乳房。而他攫住她喉咙的手从未松开，她一直被他困在身前，手下力度恰好让她稍有不适。

"你身上衣服太多了。"话音刚落，拉链张开的声音紧跟着就响起，而后她的短裙就滑过双腿落在了地上。他的指甲轻掐了下她的大腿，又大力地捏了下她的屁股，"跨出来，宠儿。"

赫敏按他的命令照做，她的期待越来约强烈，他的手突然松开她的脖子，她急急地喘了口气，那手又顺着她的胳膊向下。他的手从她的v领套头衫的下摆上滑下，不等他下命令，赫敏就已经举起了双臂。

"乖女孩，"短暂的黑暗又给了她一阵肾上腺素飙升，她把头歪向一侧以方便他扯下那件套头衫，而后它被扔在了一边。

"我才不要在你这老鼠洞一般的头发里被憋死，"赫敏的头被粗暴地向后拉，马尔福用力扯着她的头发来表达他的不喜。她抬头看她，在他眸子的深沉和嘴角的冷笑下微微颤抖。"下次记得他妈的把头发梳好再来。"

下次？赫敏探寻地看着他的眼睛，她不确定自己想要看到什么，但却点了点头。他的笑容加深了，手重重打在她的屁股一侧时，她几乎跳起。

"闭上眼睛。"

赫敏最后朝他灰色的眼睛望了一眼，然后照他的要求做了。他松开了钳制住她的手，她感到他在施着无声魔咒，她周身有未知的魔法在打转。不论他究竟做了什么，结果是她的眼睛、头发和手腕都被丝绸缠住了。手臂被魔法拉到身后，她感到她的前臂被布绑住，双手手掌掌心相对。这并不是很舒服，当丝带固定住她的四肢时，她有冲动要甩开它们，结果她只是微微弯了腰，胳膊像翅膀一样举过背部。

她感到了马尔福的手抚过她，检查好那些结后他又把她的头发尽数归置到身后，然后他走到她身前。

"动动手指。"

他没看见她的白眼。她照命令动了动手指，这轻而易举，让她不由得有点震惊。

"哪里有不舒服吗？"

赫敏摇头，他的关心让她有点恼怒。他不该在意他会不会伤到她。这不是她的目的，不是吗？

她还没来得及多想为什么他的关心会让她烦恼，他就把她的胸罩扯了下来，露出了她的乳房，然后迈步走开。赫敏一半被他的魔法悬着，一半站在地上，她双脚微微摇晃着，试了试固定着她的捆绑。这种期待几乎要了她的命，她知道他在那里，但她只能猜测着他会做什么。她感到底裤里一股潮气溢出，她把大腿压在一起，试图控制自己的呼吸。

她唯一的预警就是一声轻微的口哨声，而后一阵剧痛出现在一侧的屁股上。

"这叫马鞭，"第二下落在了另一侧，赫敏忍不住嘶嘶着。"是用来教训畜牲的。"下一次落在了她的大腿根上，"而现在用在你身上。"这次几乎就落在了她的阴唇上，赫敏呻吟出声。他的手握住她的下巴，唇片贴上她的耳朵，"用在我的泥巴种小宠物身上。"他咬了下她的耳垂，而后打在了她的大腿上，她急促地喘了一口气。他把她的底裤从大腿上扯下，用马鞭在她肿胀的阴唇上摩擦着，赫敏感到一阵湿润。

"分开双腿，"他下命令的同时，鞭子在她的大腿上拍了一下，她尽量优雅地顺从着。离开之前，马鞭刷过了她整个阴蒂，它落在她敏感的嘴唇上时力度比在她屁股上时要小，但仍然足够让她大吃一惊。他继续着他的鞭打，赫敏感到她的大脑慢慢关闭，注意力全部集中起来，而后逐渐凝结，最后她只能感到打在她性器上的鞭子，刺痛逐渐成了温暖，暖流顷刻遍布全身。

赫敏在绳子的束缚中放松下来，她的头向前耷拉着，屁股向后翘起。马鞭继续戏弄、折磨着她，她迫切地想要更多。更多感觉，更多抚摸，更加充满。他停下鞭打时，一声呜咽溢出她的嘴唇，但当他用一只手抓住她的臀部，另一只手的手指滑进她紧绷的阴部时，那呜咽变成了呻吟。

她立刻向后退，徒劳地用手在空中乱抓，她想把他拉得更近些。他俯身向她微微弯腰，手指开始抚摸她时，她抓过他衬衫的一角，拼命地想要全身贴在他身上。

他的头垂到她的肩膀上，在她耳边低声说着脏话，一边继续用手操她，一边用拇指玩弄她过于敏感的阴蒂，而她则踮起脚尖，不顾一切地想把他引向更深的地方。她屁股上的手移到她的胸部，托住她的丰满把她拉向他。赫敏感到了高潮的到来，他抚弄着她的乳头，掐着、扯着已经像岩石一样坚硬的花蕾，她让自己沉浸在这种感觉中，片刻之后，一道炫目的白光中，她分崩离析。

她只是模模糊糊地感到了捆住她的那些丝带的消失，她完全没有注意到他把她抱了起来，抱到他之前读书时坐的椅子上。

当她眨了眨眼恢复知觉时，她正坐在他的腿上。他一只手搂着她的腰，另一只手拿着一本书。低头一看，她意识到自己几乎还是一丝不挂，尽管她的胸罩已经裹住了胸部，内裤也恢复到了原处。

她像小猫一样蜷缩在德拉科马尔福身上，他一边心满意足地看书，一边用拇指揉着她的胸。这个场景是如此奇怪却又如此温馨，她一时反应不过来。这比他之前对她做的任何事都更让她感到吃惊和恐惧。他一定感觉到了她的变化，他合上了书本后把它放在一边，然后低下头看着她。

铂金色的眉毛扬起，她抬头盯着他看了一会儿，然后有点惊慌地一推，从他胸上站起。

他短暂地皱眉后又恢复平展，手托住下巴，他看着她穿上衣服。

"你知道我不会赶你出去的，你可以留下来喝些茶，或者吃点点心，毕竟我从小就知道要对客人慷慨些。"

他的话让赫敏一愣，而后背对着他拉上裙子的拉链。

"为什么对我好，马尔福？"

"为什么让我像操婊子一样操你，格兰杰？"

她想要张嘴回答，却最终闭上，只能靠穿上套头衫的时间恢复平和。

"严格意义上，我们这不算做爱。"穿上鞋子后，赫敏意识到他还拿着她的魔杖，就向他伸出手，"请还给我魔杖。"

"解释清楚，"他从口袋中掏出魔杖，盯着它看了一会儿才递给她。

接过魔杖时，赫敏思考着他的问题。

"我有时需要忘记。我一直做噩梦。这能帮到我。"

"为什么是我？"

这个问题也困扰她一周了。面对他的询问，她一直的抵抗不堪一击。

"你是唯一恨我到可以这样对我的人。"

不想看到他的反应，赫敏拿起外套大步走出门去，她刚才的坦白甚至让她比不着寸缕时感觉更加裸露。


	9. 第九章

赫敏呀，"不要亲吻"这话可是你自己说的。

* * *

周六的大半时间，赫敏一直在刻意忽略她后悔昨天晚上突然离开马尔福庄园这件事。

高潮逐渐退去，她从似梦非梦的状态中慢慢清醒，这才发现自己蜷在马尔福的腿上，被他有力的胳膊搂着，她原本真的想就待在那儿。他很温暖，她喜欢他的味道，她非常想把头埋在他的肩膀上幸福地睡去。但就在这时，她突然记起了这个温柔的怀抱属于谁，她惊慌失措。她和马尔福的前尘往事争议斐然，想要留在他的怀抱里使她开始探寻一些事、一些她本不愿去探寻的事。

赫敏不太明白为什么马尔福在性事后对她那么好会让她感到不安。但她知道，她总要不断提醒自己他们厌恶对方，又总是忘记他是个十足的混蛋，这已经开始让她觉得恼怒。他对她关心备至、他非要做护花使者，这好像在他们共处的时间上贴了一层窗纸，某种感情开始流动。她不想对德拉科马尔福有任何感情。他的提案让她对他的才智大为惊叹就已经够糟了，但对他有感情?她毫无准备。

她能明白他最终决定试着做个正派人，她也知道他值得第二次机会，但她真的没有意料到自己有可能会开始喜欢他这个人。

赫敏格兰杰不该喜欢德拉科马尔福。这会动摇她的人生观。

面对着种种不安，赫敏试图恢复镇静，她只好又开始说服自己他厌恶她。逃离他们的…"案发现场"前，她给出他的答案是认真的。他对她的憎恨是她的情感盔甲，这层保护让她可以向他索取想要的东西，而不会为想要的原因感到羞耻。经验告诉她，如果换种方式对待他，他们的幽会就会戛然而止，而她莫名其妙地想要继续这种奇异的性爱。

她终于在周日前抛开了大多数的胡思乱想，她和金妮还有其他女孩打算在金妮生日后来个女生专属的庆祝。她们约在了破釜酒吧，赫敏简单吃了些意面后移形换影到了对角巷，她落地之后向酒吧走去。

她到时，金妮和她魁地奇圈的姐妹已经坐在角落的一张桌子前喝酒了。赫敏朝一行人微笑后坐下，金妮从黏糊糊的桌子上推给她一杯黄油啤酒。

"赫敏，你得迎头赶上呀，我们已经喝到第二圈了。"

"我来迟了？"

"那倒没有，我们提前开始了，"金妮举起酒杯敬她，赫敏碰上她的杯子，吞下一大口黄油啤酒。几分钟后，赫敏也开始和大家聊天，听着同桌女孩的故事笑声不停。没过多久，话题就转到了男人上，这群年轻女孩子开始变得十分吵闹。

"跟你说，那儿有个人我真的想好好和他睡上一睡。别的先不说，他的衣品真的太绝了。"金妮的一个朋友漫不经心地指着赫敏身后。赫敏刚想要转头看看女孩话中的人，金妮的话却让她突然愣住。

"梅林啊，凯西，那是德拉科马尔福。他大概是我知道的最睡不得的男人。"

黑发女巫一口酒噎在了喉咙，而后转向金妮。

"那是德拉科马尔福？他绝对是我见过最漂亮的谋杀犯。"

"他不是个杀人犯，"赫敏斩钉截铁地反驳，同桌人都奇怪地看着她，她这才意识到自己的否决来地太过干脆。"他不是！"

"这可不好说。"金妮嘟囔道。

"他被判无罪，是多亏了你丈夫的证词。我也亲自给威森加摩做了陈述。"

金妮看着她，赫敏也盯着她，她谅金妮没什么可以狡辩的。她现在不愿去想自己为什么非要维护他，但她的朋友要把她的话记在心里这点对她非常重要。

"好吧，但他睡不得。"

"要是喜欢又高又帅的金发小混蛋，他也许可以。"凯西咧嘴一笑，用手肘撞向金妮的肋骨，金妮差点把手里的酒洒了出来。

"不过我真的不想他再盯着我们看了。他是不是听到我们说的话了。"

赫敏扭头，目光很快落在了她们话题的核心身上。他靠着一张高台，手里摆弄着一杯琥珀色的液体，他正直勾勾地盯着她。和他一起来的人显然正在说着什么，而他显然没在听。

赫敏皱起眉毛，他得意地朝她微笑后转向自己的朋友，她也收回目光。

金妮和她的朋友笑了，有个女孩说马尔福搞不好没传言中那么可怕。而后话题回到了一些无关痛痒的事情上。

时间一分一秒过去，赫敏又感觉到有人在盯着她，不用转头，她就知道有双灰色的眼睛正试图往她后脑勺上钻个洞。她感觉自己完全暴露在了他的凝视下，她确信他不会被忽视太久，坦率地说，她有些烦躁了。赫敏在他的审阅下扭动了一两分钟，终于克制住了转头看他强迫他收住目光的冲动。她决定去趟洗手间，如果他足够聪明，他一定会跟去，这样她就能把他臭骂一顿。她起身离开了她的朋友，在转向酒吧后面的洗手间之前，她给了马尔福一记直白的眼神。

她在女洗手间附近的走廊尽头等着，她先听到了脚步声，而后才看见了那个熟悉的身影。赫敏双臂交叉抱在胸前，他信步走向她，脸上挂着得意的笑容。

"格兰杰，"在她反应过来之前，他就已经把她推到了墙上，双手摸上她的臀部，嘴唇轻咬着她的耳朵。

"别这样，"她推了推他，他抬起头，"别人可能会看见。"

他僵住了片刻后退步，手也一并松开，在两人之间留开距离。

"是，那就糟了。那样你就得和他们解释我。"

赫敏决定不去理会他这话的潜台词。

"如果你不再一直盯着我，就不会有这档事了。"

"我真的太少看见你衣服穿得整整齐齐，然后我发现这有点难以接受。"

"你怎么敢——"

"真是的，别假惺惺地反驳了。我逗你呢，你个白痴。"他一边摆弄她的上衣下摆，一边得意的笑着。"话说回来，你叫我过来什么事，没事我就回去享受西奥多.诺特的奉承了？"

走廊上低沉的说话声越来越近，赫敏看向他身后，想要确定他们不会被人发现。他趁她不注意，直接把她推进了女洗手间，而后施咒锁上了门，他一直牢牢抓着她的手腕。他把她的胳膊别在背后，嘴唇侵袭着她露出的脖颈，赫敏笨拙地反抗着，几乎被绊倒。他把她推向梳妆台，从她裤子中抽出魔杖，习惯性地装进了自己的口袋。她的屁股一碰到台子边缘，他就用胳膊环住她将她举到梳妆台上，然后走到她两腿之间。

他把她的头发往后一拉，她的脖颈全部露出。他的鼻子凑到裸露的肌肤上，呼出阵阵温暖的气息，他慢慢上移到她的耳朵，赫敏浑身颤抖。他扭扭身子，握紧她的手腕，把她拉到柜台的边缘，她离他近在迟尺。

"你想在这里被我操吗？格兰杰。"

她想吗？过去这两天里，这个想法已经出现了无数次，但她无法消除自己的顾虑，她隐隐觉得这会和前几次不一样。在她思考更多之前，他就已经在她脖颈上找到了一处极为敏感的地方，而后她的眼神开始飘忽。

"马尔福，在洗手间里，做场满是厌恨的爱？"

他用力咬了她一下，而后用舌头在咬痕处轻柔地打圈。

"我可没说做场厌恨的，我只是想干你。"

他的唇齿继续绕着她的脖颈，她考虑着要不要屈服。

"得快点，"她轻声说。

很明显，她要。

他没有浪费一点时间，直接松开了她好让她去解开裤子的纽扣。她解开扣子后微微抬起身，他直接将她的裤子和底裤一并扯到她的脚踝处，他的手指碰到她裸露的私处时，她不住地呻吟。他玩弄着她的阴蒂，手指滑过慢慢湿润的花穴。

"你都为我湿了多久了，小宠儿？"他的手指向深处压去，赫敏紧抓着他的肩膀。

"从我转身、看到你开始。"

"该死的小女巫，"赫敏把臀部贴向他的手，他却松开了她去脱自己的裤子，她只能呜咽。她用双臂搂住他的脖子，把他拉向自己，而他托着她，又把她往梳妆台的边缘挪了挪。他看向她，凝视着她的眼睛，抓起自己的阴茎在她的褶皱里揉来揉去，而后把它探向她的潮湿处，慢慢地塞进她的身体。

他用力往深处推着，房间里只剩下她急促的呼吸声，赫敏把他拉得更近，头埋在他的肩窝。他在她臀上的手抓得很紧，应该已经留下了瘀青，但她转身用鼻子蹭他的脖子时，他的一只手却托住了她的后脑勺，把她的脸紧紧地压在他肩上。

他抽出时用力地擦着她的内墙，她嘶声咬住了他，他紧接着又再次挺入，双手轻轻把她举起，让她的臀部向他靠近。而后他的抽动有了固定的节奏，赫敏紧紧抱着他，手指在他的金发间穿梭，脸更深地埋在他的肩头。

"你他妈的好棒，格兰杰。"他几乎全部抽了出来，而后缓缓地顶到深处，很是享受她凌乱的喘息。他一次次重复着，直到他每次退出她都迫不及待地扭动着身子贴向他的方向。

"马尔福—"，他的名字夹杂在呻吟声中，他纤长的手指抚摸着她的头发，在他的拍抚和抽动下，赫敏开始颤抖。

"告诉我你想要什么。"他低沉的声音在她耳边响起，她整个身子不住地回应。

赫敏再也没有任何羞愧和顾虑，她贴身向他，嘴唇轻贴着他的耳朵。在她的要求下，他曾见过她全身不着寸缕地被绑住，她没有理由在这个时候抹不开面子。

"用力些。"她的喘息温热。

"求我。"

他下命令的样子很是自负，赫敏几乎就要发脾气。但他这样耐着性子的抽动就快把她逼疯了，她抓住他的头发，在他耳边低声吼着。

"求你，马尔福。"

"求我什么，小宠儿？"

"用力些干我。"

他扯着她的头发，狠狠地撞向她，他微微地把她的头往后拉，立刻加快了节奏。赫敏没有松开他的头发，她紧贴着他，他们的呼吸很快交合，额头几乎碰到了一起。想吻他的欲望几乎压倒了一切，但赫敏克制着自己，她知道，屈服于这种渴望会让这一切覆水难收。他们只好对视着，嘴巴张开，气喘吁吁，目光凝滞，而后缓缓接近极点。

赫敏第一次感觉到他们周围有魔法在噼啪作响。他放开她的臀部，拉起她一条腿，好让他快速的插入能更深。他颤抖着闭上了眼睛，一定也是感受到了周身的魔法。

"操,格兰杰。他在她唇边低声说着，那很像是极致温柔的吻，她的心跳错了一拍，连呼吸都快要停止。下腹积聚的情绪开始向她的脊椎流散，在他们亲密相连的地方，那种轻微的悸动变得绵延不绝。高潮的强度让她吃惊，她终于到了时，她更紧地抓着他，直到他们的前胸之间再无缝隙，她的臀部猛地撞在了他身上。

他松开了在她臀上的手，双臂环住她的腰，又挺入了几次，然后马尔福把脸埋入她的脖子，发出一声低沉的咕哝。高潮的余波让他们如此接近，几乎不可分离。他们都死死抓住对方，赫敏尤其害怕松开，她害怕看到他的表情。

和罗恩相处的那些年中没什么能与现在相比，她完全不知如何面对刚刚和德拉科马尔福做爱时的紧张和可怕的亲密。一想到他此刻眼中可能有的冷漠，或者更糟，憎恨，她几乎就要哭泣。

她感觉他在蹭向她的脖子，而后嘴唇滑过她的皮肤直至耳朵。

"你的大脑封闭术是谁教的？"

这完全出乎她的意料，她惊讶地抬头，目光相遇，他仿佛被什么逗乐了一般。

"什么？"

"大脑封闭术，格兰杰，谁教的你？"

"我——没人教我。"

"好吧，你的封闭术好烂。"

赫敏疑惑地皱起眉毛，刚打算问他为什么以为她会锁心术，洗手间的门上就响起了一阵急剧的敲门声。

"赫敏？你还好吗？你都在里边待了二十分钟了。"

听到这话马尔福的脸上挂上了得意的笑容，那笑容里满是邪恶。赫敏瞪了他一眼，然后才回答金妮。

"我在，我没事，我，呃，走神了。"

"在厕所里？"

赫敏微微脸红，马尔福的笑容更盛。

"有什么事吗？"

"好吧，你如果是因为害怕和马尔福说话，我可以肯定地告诉你那个混蛋已经走了。"

"我才不怕马尔福，"马尔福这时扬起了他金色的眉毛，就要开口说话，赫敏一把捂住了他的嘴，"我马上就回去，金。"

"行，你小心点别掉进去了。"

赫敏盯着地板看了一会儿，确定金妮已经离开之后她才松开手。

"那只母黄鼠狼以为你害怕我？"他边说边从赫敏身中抽出，他的声音很低，两人都不住地呻吟。赫敏这才意识到在和金妮说话时，那个男人还一直在她身体里，她心里不由得一阵战栗。他喃喃的咒语清理好了大部分他们混乱的性爱现场。

"她还以为你是个谋杀犯呢，所以她的想法疯狂的不是一点半点。"

她看着他拉起她的裤子和内裤，她看出了他姿势中几乎难以察觉的僵硬。不知为何，他发现自己被认为是杀人犯之后的不安使她十分震惊。她想要安慰他，她第一次意识到，尽管他总是玩笑说像她秘书这样怕他的人会给他带来好处，但别人总是把他往最坏处想，他肯定开心不起来。

而她的安慰没有出口，她选择了转移话题。

"有关大脑封闭术，你都知道些什么？"

他的手托着她的臀部将她抱离梳妆台，他边回答边继续给她穿衣服。灵巧的手指逐次扣好她裤子上的纽扣，而后他抬起眼看她，他严肃的神情让她大吃一惊。

"格兰杰，黑魔王在我家住了两年。你不觉得我总要学点什么以保证自己脑子里想的东西不被人知么？"

他拎起自己的裤子，盯着镜中的自己，用手整理着头发，欣赏着镜中的人。赫敏知道他现在的自恋是假装的，这是一种防御机制，但她完全不知道该怎么面对自己知道的这些。她还没能决定如何聊下去之前，他的注意力又转回到了她身上。

"你这鸡窝一般乱哄哄的头发在吓人这方面从来没让我失望过，就好像真的有什么动物住在你头上一样。"而他将她的一绺卷发别到耳后的手却与他的话截然相反，他的嘲讽立刻失去了原有的爪牙，让她丢掉了戒备，"你是不是都没有梳子？"

赫敏甩开他的手，她不确定他是在逗她还是嘲讽她，她不想要在他身边情绪起伏不定。

"你为什么总是这么混蛋？"

"啧，你两天前才刚指责过我对你太好了。"他十分夸张地耸耸肩，她盯着他。

"你在玩什么把戏？"她的声音里透着恼怒，他得意的笑消失了。

"你觉得所有事情在我这里都是一场游戏，是不是？你先走。"他把她推向门口，将魔杖塞到她的手中，"你的秘密在我这里很安全，直到，它不再安全。"

幻影移形的声音吓了赫敏一跳，她再转头确认时，他已经不见了。

回到酒桌时，金妮和她的朋友正弓腰喝着酒，她们咯咯地笑着。赫敏看了一眼马尔福的那张桌子，西奥多·诺特正和一个她不认识的男人不停地喝酒，那个金发巫师不见踪影。看到赫敏回来，金妮抬头对她咯咯地笑。

"欢迎回来，蜜恩。"

金妮打完招呼后又是一轮笑声。

"哦，金妮，滚一边去。"

红发女巫推给她一杯酒，赫敏吞了一大口。

"该死的，那个金发混蛋也回来了。"

赫敏几乎噎住，她转身看见马尔福从前门走进酒吧，踱着步子回到他的朋友身边。他完全没有理她，她又看了他一眼后转向了金妮和她的朋友。

哈利的妻子正好奇地看着她，赫敏得出了她唯一的结论。

这不是什么好兆头。


	10. 第十章

纸是包不住火的，真相总要大白。

本章译者：嘉嘉/阿L  
所有预警适用，尤其是non-con  
（2020.4.2更新，为什么不是昨天，大概是怕你们不信我其实没弃坑吧。

* * *

周二时，赫敏才完全理解了马尔福在洗手间里说的话，如果她一直客观地审视自己，她可能会发现接下来发生的事十分有趣。她当时正读着另一份贸易提案，但突然之间，赫敏惊慌失措，手中的羊皮纸直接掉在地上，她匆忙抓起魔杖，差点儿从椅子上摔了下来，她从办公室飞奔而出，在去魔法部大厅的路上几乎跌倒。

_你的秘密在我这里很安全。直到，它不再安全。_

绿色的火焰升起，片刻焦虑的等待后，赫敏跌跌撞撞地踏上那些现在她已经十分熟悉的大理石地板。

"马尔福！"赫敏跺着步子走向书房，完全没有理会啪地一声幻影移形到她身边的小精灵。

"格兰杰小姐？墨比有什么可以帮您的吗？"

"是的，马尔福在哪里？"

"主人出去处理生意了，墨比这就去找他。墨比会为格兰杰小姐找到马尔福主人。"

可怜的墨比语气十分惊慌，赫敏赶紧转身想要安慰她，却发现她已经消失不见。现在在这里，马尔福庄园，只剩下了她一个人，她匆忙的到访突然显得很不明智。赫敏的恐慌发作了，她只好踱着步子，努力不让自己喘不过气。理智告诉她这里并不危险，但这并不能阻止她的心跳加速，也不能阻止她听到身后移形换影的声音后发出惊叫。

"你这担惊受怕的样子可不像是刚刚入侵了我家的人。"

赫敏转身，看着他飞扬的神采和温和得意的笑容。这个金发混蛋看起来很高兴看到她来。

"格兰杰，猫叼走了你的舌头了？"他在她面前停下，撅起嘴唇，用手扯了一下她扎起的辫子。"看来你今天记得好好梳这头卷毛了。你终于决定接受我喂你吃点心的邀请了？"

赫敏抬起头，他又向她走近一步，他的眼睛从浅灰色变成了融化的银子一般。

"为什么你一直试着喂我？"

"大概是把你操到神志不清，抱你到我腿上，再亲手喂你司康饼挺有吸引力。"

"但这完全讲不通。"

"为什么呢？"

赫敏沮丧地摊开双手。

"因为你他妈的是德拉科马尔福。这他妈的根本不像你。"赫敏没有注意到这句话后他的神色突然变得僵硬。

"呵，呵，呵。终于收不住格兰芬多的本色了。"他冷笑道，"可怜的小书呆子，搞不清楚为什么坏到家的食死徒要对她好。"

"你威胁要揭发我。"

"揭发**你**？还是揭发**我**呀？"

赫敏抬头看向他紧绷的脸，想起了他在酒吧说_那样她就必须和别人解释他_。他说的当然不错。她不得不解释他，而她完全不知道该如何解释。

"没人会理解的，马尔福，尤其是和我一起的那个人是你。"

"她说，_'尤其是你'_。"他俯身怒视着她，"小宠儿，你这话是什么意思？"

"你应该恨我的，我们还小时你就恨我。"赫敏用手揉了揉眼睛，既恼怒又困惑，然后她又看向他，"你他妈的接受了黑魔标记。看在梅林的份上，你差点杀了邓不列多！你让我困惑，而我讨厌这样！你为什么不能还一直那么混蛋呢？"

赫敏下意识地捂住嘴，但是伤人的话已经全部出口了。

"真是可悲。"她被他恶毒的语气吓了一跳。"看来我需要提醒你我到底是谁，是么？这样才能帮你搞清楚？"他厉声道，"魔杖飞来。"

赫敏的魔杖从她的长袍飞出落到他的手中。

"泥巴种，我们应该玩个新游戏？"他的魔杖顶在她的喉咙，抬起她的下巴，逼她看向他满是愤怒的眼睛。她能感受到他滔天的怒火，他的样子吓了她一跳，她完全没有注意到他在骂她。"我可不想让可怜的赫敏格兰杰以为德拉科马尔福变得好欺负了。"他冷笑着，她瞪大眼睛看着他全然是愤怒的脸。"如果我是你，格兰杰，我会逃的。"

"什么？"

"你自己说的。我应该要恨你。"他垂下了握着魔杖的手，站到离她很近的地方，他的胸膛轻擦着她的长袍，而后魔杖对准走廊上众多半身像的一个。"四分五裂。"

那座半身像直接碎成了千万块。

"逃呀，格兰杰。"他冷笑，"这会很有趣。"

赫敏又犹豫了片刻，这片刻的犹豫里，马尔福眉毛的弧度已经变成了赤裸裸的威胁。她而后从他身边挤过，朝壁炉的方向跑去。赫敏不知道她究竟唤醒了什么野兽，但他显然很生气，而这气自然是要出在她身上。壁炉此刻却突然变得无比遥远，走廊也因为她的忧虑而变得漫长。就在她要走到壁炉前时，身前突然传来一声巨响，接着她就撞进了一个温暖的身体里。

"啧，啧，不能幻影移形很不方便，对吧？幸运的是，我可以。"她还没明白他要做什么，就被他拦腰丢在了肩上。但突然倒挂与悬在空中幻影移形相比简直是小巫见大巫。他们显形时，她的所见很快让她认出了这里是他的房间，然后赫敏被扔到了床上，头晕让她从床上爬起变得十分艰难。

"实在是太可惜了，"他抓起她的脚踝，移到她身上，不让她从他身边爬开。"我以为我们已经足够理解彼此了。"

他的手顺着她的腿向上，她拼命地踢踹着，但他的钳制实在是太过牢固。

"马尔福，停下。"

他俯在她身上，手已经抚上她的臀部，然后他猛扑过去，赫敏尖叫起来。

"你怕了吗，格兰杰？"他抓起她的手腕固定在她的头顶，而后他在她腿上坐下，赫敏挣扎着想要逃开。

"放开我！"

"这足够提醒你我该是谁了吗？"

"放开我！

"如你所愿。"他松开她的手腕，却抓起她的袍子，而后那袍子被凶狠地撕开。赫敏用力推着他的手，却没有成功推开他。她还没来得及做出更多的挣扎，他就一把抓住了她的衬衫，然后飞快地扯开，她的胸衣露在了他眼前，她的手随后又被按在了头上。

"停下，求你了，马尔福！"她的喊叫出口后变成了呜咽，她看向正在她面前的脸，最后一次试图告诉他她完全不想继续下去。

"红色。"她低声地乞求着，眼泪也一同流下，让她震惊的是，他身上的人突然之间就变了样子。他松开了她的手腕，而后捧起她的面颊。他上下仔细看着她的脸，突然意识到她已经要崩溃了。他的气愤突然消失，随之而来的是全然的担忧。

"该死的，格兰杰，你还好吗？"

赫敏的哭声接踵而至，他起身将她抱在腿上，双臂将她环住。

"他妈的，对不起。别哭了。"他在她的头发上低声说道，她任自己被他安慰，却突然想起他才是她此刻哭泣的原因，她立刻离开了他胸前。

"你为什么要这么做？你他妈的哪根筋搭错了？"

"我—"

"放开我！"他立刻松开了手臂，她抽泣着拉起衬衫离开他身边。

"我以为你—"

"你以为什么？享受被人追，被人喊泥巴种，享受有人强迫我然后撕碎我的衣服？"

他目不转睛地盯着她。

"你才是那个一直不断来这里的人，格兰杰。而且，那个词，你不能怪我用它。"

"当然，"赫敏起身厉声道，"我想，是因为我活该被这么叫？因为我不如你？因为我的父母不是巫师？因为我是肮脏的？"

"不，因为是你他妈的要求我这么做的！"他冲她喊道。

"我没有—"赫敏的声音戛然而止，她完全愣住了。这不可能。他不可能知道她的幻想，也不可能知道她的特殊要求。是这样吧？她看向他，他原本就苍白的脸慢慢失去了仅存的血色，这证实了她的怀疑。这暗示的一切让她突然变得无比恶心。他是知道的。天呐，梅林，他知道这所有的一切。

"你—"她几乎噎住，向后瘫坐在床上。"你怎么知道的？"

"潘西。"若在其他任何时候，他声线里的紧绷都会让赫敏变得警觉，可此时此刻，赫敏太过害怕了，完全没能去想这背后的深层含义。

"帕金森？"她哽咽了。"她就是Q？"

他点头。

"那在那间麻瓜酒吧里？"她抬头看向他，他的目光躲向了一边，又一次，她的猜想被证实。她原本说服了自己她想错了，那个让她的幻想—她的性幻想成真的人不会是真的德拉科马尔福。"那个人是你？"

"是。"

"我要吐了。"她俯下身子深吸了几口气，她没有夸张，她真的十分恶心。这一切都不同了，他并未征得允许就完成了她的幻想，她自愿参与的却实际上并非自愿的幻想。那不该是他的。至少不该是他本人。

天呐，这是她允许德拉科马尔福侵犯她以来，她第一次觉得自己真的被侵犯了。

她头晕目眩。

"哦，别介意。"他不屑的语气立刻消散了她的恶心，取而代之的是快要克制不住的愤怒。

"别介意？"赫敏爬下床站在他身前。"别介意？"赫敏想起了自麻瓜酒吧后就连绵不断的噩梦和摆脱不掉的回忆，还有数周以来的恐慌和恐惧。更不用说他不小心坦白真相之后她的崩溃。

"你毁了我！"

他嗤之以鼻。

"我毁了你？算了吧，毁你比这难多了。我告诉你，你的大脑封闭术烂到家了。"他手指穿过自己金色的头发，"还有，你像点菜一样点我！某个你想象出的我？强奸犯马尔福，对吧？你真的以为我会让一个马尔福的摹本走进这个看起来十分像陷阱的东西？是，把那个前食死徒直接丢进阿兹卡班吧，一劳永逸呀！"

"你不该知道的！"赫敏开始颤抖。"任何人都不该知道的！"

"太过羞愧于自己的欲望了吧，格兰杰？你知道我的感觉么？你把我变成了你性幻想的扭曲的代名词。"他看向他，脸上闪过一丝痛苦后变得空白，他突然变得十分平静。

"梅林，除非被强迫，你甚至都没办法承认你想要我。"他打量着她，她看着他合上了眼睛。"也许你根本不想要我。毕竟，你只是利用我来摆脱心中的恶魔，是吧？"

赫敏穿好衬衫，看向他的神情里满是厌恶。

"不管我究竟在做什么，现在都结束了。"

他从口袋中拿出她的魔杖，而后无声地递给她。

这一切让赫敏几近崩溃，她完全来不及想他自愿将武器还给她这事多么奇怪。她无声地在衣服上下了一道复原咒，从他身边走向门口，她暗自发誓自己再也不要回来。

* * *

德拉科一直没能从坏情绪中走出来，到周五时，他已如同置身地狱。他期待、甚至预料到了会有猫头鹰从魔法部而来，他会在那天接到项目审批通过的回复。

那天下午三点，他的确等到了猫头鹰，而那却是封简短的拒绝信，他觉得此刻唯一的解决办法就是一桶冷水从头泼下。独角兽项目是他恢复马尔福家声誉的基石，他的致命一击，他崭新的开始。

而它却成为了另一场伟大的失败。

至于为什么被拒绝，他越想事情就越明朗。格兰杰是小组成员，而他却对他们逐渐开始享受的这种奇怪关系造成了不可弥补的伤害。更正：他开始享受的这种关系。她显然是讨厌他的，而且显然一直在利用他来进行进一步研究。破釜酒吧那天晚上，她来找他，他们一顿乱操，他以为自己已经取得了进展。但就像其他所有事情一样，他后来却把它搞砸了。

从他的理解来看，她用拒绝他的项目来报复他的隐瞒这事合情合理。

他唯一的救生索，就是用火焰威士忌把自己灌醉，他在这条路上自然竭尽了全力。

到周六晚上，他已经完全神志不清。他坐在客厅里，身边放着半瓶酒，眼睛盯着炉火，然后听见了墨比在走廊里跟一个听起来肯定是女人的人说话。有那么一瞬间，他以为会是那个格兰芬多。当潘西走进来时，他举起杯子打招呼，用假笑来掩饰他的失望。

他应该明白她绝对不会再来的。

"你好啊，潘。"

"德拉科。"她看了他一眼后翻了个白眼。"你喝醉了。"

"观察能力不错。斯拉特林加10分。"他皱了皱眉后又重复了一遍，"斯莱特林。"

"赫敏格兰杰今天写信给我了。"

"真棒。"他一口气吞掉杯中的酒，"庭审在什么时候？我该寄只猫头鹰给我父亲申请住在同一个牢房吗？"

"我能问下发生了什么吗？"

"我让她想起了我真正的样子，然后她想起了她恨我。"

"德拉科，你做了什么？"

"我得意忘形了。"他并没有对自己声音中的苦涩感到震惊。他反而加重了这苦涩的气氛，他拿起瓶子给自己添了杯酒，而后看向潘西。她坐在另一张扶手椅上，脸上神情却令人惊讶的无比冷静，完全不像是马上要住进阿兹卡班的人。

"你得意忘形了？还是在赫敏格兰杰身边？"

"我从没说过我不是白痴。那只狮子伸开她的爪子向我有她自己的目的。"他看向潘西，"对于一个就要下狱的人来说，你穿得也太整齐了。"

"火焰威士忌让你犯蠢，德拉科。你明显是用不了逻辑了。"

"逻辑什么时候帮过我？就是冷冰冰的逻辑让我落到这步田地。也许我该用我日常忽视的可悲的感情来指引我接下来的人生。高尚的、令人恶心的、感情。"

潘西叹气。

"你明显没做好待客的准备。"

"但我是最慷慨的主人。你也许想来点茶和点心？"德拉科脸上自嘲的笑容让潘西一时摸不到头脑。她完全不理解，而他也没心情做出解释。

"走开然后回家吧，潘。和西奥尽情地讨论我这个疯子，然后放开我。"


End file.
